Unspoken Memories
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: Annabeth and Percy fight some monsters but Annabeth gets hurt and loses her memory. How will Percy cope with everything that is revealed and how will he and Annabeth be able to be together if she doesn't even remember him? Hope you guys like it! Rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line people. Rick owns PJO and HOO. :( but don't worry, I'm planning on stealing it all. It's a work in progress. **

**Enjoy!**

Percy didn't have a lot of luck. And he meant didn't have a lot of luck as in him having none. Zip. Zero.

In his 19 years he had kind of gotten used to it. Being a demigod was challenging at the best of times, and being a son of a Big 3 god just made it that much harder.

So that day he supposed it shouldn't have come as a shock to him when the worst thing that could ever happen... happened. The thing is Percy hadn't even been expecting it, he had been hoping for a better outcome. That somehow everything would miraculasly go back to how it was and would be the same. Maybe if he hadn't kissed her, or if he hadn't asked her to go out in the first place. What if it just hadn't happened?

But it did happen. And that's what was killing him.

oooOOOooo

It had been a great day. The sky was that perfect clear blue, the sun was shining and was warm but not terribly hot. There were random white fluffy clouds in the sky that everyone in the park was trying to make shapes out of.

Everything was perfect.

So that's why Percy begged Annabeth to go out. To finally leave their little apartment and enjoy New York at it's finest. He had begged so hard, just for her to drop her textbooks from her college class and to just get outside and have fun. She had agreed, laughing and rolling her eyes.

Percy now wished with everything he had that he hadn't even brought it up.

Once she had grabbed her scarf (it was fall after all) and deemed herself presentable for the public's eyes they had left. They had gone to that little cafe that they both loved at the corner of the street and had each gotten a blueberry muffin. Then they had sat down at their usual table, just chatting about the pointless and yet so meaningful things usual couples talk about. Even though they lived together they always found things to talk about.

After half an hour they were both finished. Percy asked Annabeth to walk with him in Central Park. They walked, because it was only a couple of blocks from where they lived anyways and they wanted to have time to talk even more. They held hands, and Percy helped Annabeth cross the street. Of course she hit him saying that she wasn't an 80 year old lady and she didn't need protecting but they were both smiling.

As they walked through the park they watched everyone else. A brother and sister about 8 and 7 years old playing frisby, another young couple sitting on a bench looking whispering and cuddling. 2 old men sitting on a picnic table and playing chess. Even an owner with his dog out for a walk.

Percy and Annabeth sat on the grass, beneath a tree for shade, and looked up at the clouds.

"I've had a great day Percy. Thanks for doing this."

He grinned at her. His signature goofy grin that everyone loved. Especially her. "What are boyfriends for right?"

Annabeth frowned. "No, I'm serious. I don't tell you enough how great you are, or how much I love you. You're amazing and I love you more then I can even say." She hesitated. "Look I have something to tell you-"

Percy interrupted her with a kiss. After a couple of seconds Annabeth gave up and kissed him back. It was a tender kiss, full of all of those emotions you just couldn't express with words or facial expressions. Full of happiness and contentment. And love. Pure irrevocable love.

Or at least that's what Percy had thought.

Annabeth pulled away, eyes closed and smiled. "Hmm that was nice." She had just opened her eyes and Percy saw them open wide in shock and fear before she screamed. "Percy, look out!"

He tensed and was turning his head to see what it was that had her so frightened when he felt teeth clamp around his left shoulder. Pain rushed through him and the next thing he knew he was in the air. The thing had thrown him.

He slammed into a tree and his head hit the trunk. His vision went black and for a second the sound of everyone screaming faded and a faint buzzing replaced it. As soon as his senses returned Percy went for Riptide. He had been thrown about 10 feet and he saw that everyone except for Annabeth had vacated the park.

Annabeth was fighting off 3 hellhounds and as good as she was, Percy didn't think she could handle them alone.

"Percy! Are you alright?" she yelled.

"Fine, I'm fine." he replied.

He immediatley got up and ran towards her, with Riptide elongating into a sword as he went.

But he was too slow.

As he reached the fight he slashed Riptide and felt it meet the hellhounds fur. It dissolved into gold dust with a surprised yelp. Percy had just turned to Annabeth when he saw the hellhound that she was slashing at with her dagger dissolve.

The hellhound that was still alive however didn't plan on going down without a fight. Percy was just advancing towards same with Annaebth when the hellhound snapped at her right leg and threw her.

"Percy!" she screamed, and it made Percy sick to hear the fear in her voice.

"Annabeth!" I cried.

As if in slow motion she fell and landed on the sidewalk, and Percy winced when he heard the sickening crack of her head hitting the cement.

The hellhound was growling and Percy knew that the only reason it hadn't attacked him yet was because of Riptide. It was tensed and looked like it was ready to spring at any moment.

Percy glared at it so ferociously that anything with a brain that could understand face expressions would have cowered in terror. Percy attacked the hellhound and although it only took a few seconds to kill Percy felt like he was wasting too much time. He knew head wounds were often the most dangerous and he should be with Annabeth. Taking care of her.

As soon as he knew the canine was gone Percy ran over to her. He remembered gently shaking her, yelling, lifting her head and trying to wake her up.

Nothing worked.

Chiron had warned demigods to never go to mortal hospitals unless it was an absolute emergency. Mortal technology would show the difference in demigod blood then a normal humans. Even though it looked the same there was a slight difference in red blood cells blah blah blah which they got from their immortal parent.

Percy counted this as an emergency.

He searched Annabeth's coat pocket and found her cell phone. He dialed 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" a female voice asked.

Percy hesitated. He couldn't very well tell her that a pack of hellhounds had attacked him and his girlfriend. But looking over at Annabeth and holding her hand which was getting colder he couldn't afford to waste any time. "Hello, my name is Percy Jackson. My girlfriend Annabeth Chase is unconscious, her leg is also bleeding. We're in central park, please hurry." His voice was strained and panicked. The girl seemed to become more attentive.

"I'll send someone right away. Where in the park are you?" her voice was rushed and now concerned.

"In the centre."

"Thank you, someone will be with you shortly. Now Percy here's what I want you to do so listen carefully. Elevate her head, it helps the blood to flow but be very careful! Her brain could be swollen, or her skull could be cracked. Next try to stop the blood flow from her leg, do you think you can do that?"

Percy swallowed, blinking back tears. "Yes." he whispered,

Slowly he took of his jacket, shifted his weight to his knees and set it on his lap. Then he very carefully, and very gently put Annabeth's head on his lap. When he pulled his hand away it was covered with red.

She was bleeding from a cut on the back of her head. Percy hoped his jacket could help slow down the bloos flow.

He then took of her jacket very gently and rolled it into a bundle and pressed it to her calve where the bite marks were the worst.

Percy hardly remembered the paramedics showing up, or answering all of their rushed questions. He made up a lie about being attacked by some wild dogs which was a stretch but they believed it. They had knocked Annabeth down and had pushed him into a tree.

Percy remembered one thing clearky though. As they strapped Annabeth to the gurney, wheeled her out of the park and hoisted her into the ambulance the ring from her left hand's ring finger fell off.

The ring Percy had given to her right after they had won the Giant War to promise her they would be married one day. He had one too. Hers was thin and silver but it had 3 small jewels in the centre, 1 diamond and then on either side of it there rested 1 emerald.

When it fell the man who looked to be in his 20's and had said his name was Carson had picked it up, stepped in the back of the ambulance and gave it to Percy.

Another paramedic closed the doors and they started moving, while yet another paramedic, a girl this time, hooked Annabeth up to an IV and moniter which showed her heat beats were steady.

Carson held it out in his hand. "Here, they won't let this on her while they're running tests anyways. You keep it."

With the hand that wasn't crushing Annabeth's hand Percy reached out and took it. It felt warm, and Percy saw that Annabeth's finger had an imprint of where it had been. His hand closed around it. He wasn't letting either of them go.

oooOOOooo

**Alright so... hey everyone! I was watching the movie the Vow the other day and this idea popped into my head! Oh and great movie btw, it makes me really happy to know that there's actually love like that out there. Anyways, hope you like this new story! I don't know how long it's gonna be yet but I have lots of ideas for it. Speaking of tell me what you guys think about me throwing something about a miscarriage in here. I have ideas with and without one so please tell me! Review cause you guys are awesome (and maybe cause you want me to write faster... hint hint) ;)**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :( but I am rallying all of the angry girls with lipstick to demand Rick write faster. Anyways hope you like!**

Dr. Cole was blonde, tall, brown eyed, and fit. At 33 years he still looked college aged and very good for his age. And he was a compassionate man.

Or at least that's what everyone told him.

So it was only natural that he got very attached to his patients. Whenever someone died of cancer, went into a surgery and didn't come out or was rendered brain dead by some terrible accident he would always be extra nice and considerate towards the families, or even send them flowers.

That meant it made sense that he was the one sent out to to tell him exactly what the situation with Annabeth Chase was.

He found Percy right outside the room in the waiting area. He was hunched over, head in his hands, sitting on one of the brown uncomfortable chairs. His hands were white, and it seemed he was very close to ripping out his own hair.

"Mr. Jackson?"

The man's head snapped up, and he immediatley got up and made his way to the doctor. His eyes were tired, probably from waiting here for 5 hours, but piercing.

"Where's Annabeth? Is she OK? Can I see her?" His voice was strained and rushed.

"Your wife-" started but Percy cut him off.

"Girlfriend."

"Excuse me?"

Percy sighed. "She's my girlfriend, not my wife. We're not married."

The doctor felt a flash of surprise. "Oh, my apologies. I thought what with the rings..."

Percy shook his head. "No. Those aren't wedding rings." He didn't explain further then that.

The light haired man cleared his throat. "Right well then. Your girlfriend, has some very serious head trauma. Her brain is swollen, and that might lead to brain damage, it all depends on how serious it is. Her leg is fine. Some cuts, which are pretty deep but nothing a few stitches can't handle. She has some bruising on the back of her legs, a bump on her head, and a light scratch on her arm. What we're most sorry about is the miscarriage. I'm very sorry but Annabeth lost the baby-"

Throughout the whole explanation Percy had worn the same look of fear, pain and worry but when mentioned the baby his mouth opened in shock. His eyes widened and he took in a breath of air. "What baby?"

"The baby Annabeth was carrying. I assume it was yours but while she was having tests she started bleeding and-"

"She was pregnant?" the words were hard to make out and as Percy was saying them he staggered back like he had physically been punched and sat back down, gripping the chair for support. His face was twisted in surprise and pain.

"Yes. Well was being the operative word... it seemed she was only a few weeks along." studied the man. "Did she not tell you?"

Percy shook his head mutely, head still bowed and hidden and the doctor sighed. This didn't happen often but when it did it was a tragedy. Some women had miscarriages and the men didn't even know that she had been pregnant in the first place.

"As I was saying we're worried about the head injuries. We don't know how serious the damage is and until her brain deswells so we are going to be keeping her on a drug induced coma, alright?" the doctor explained.

Once again Percy nodded, but then his head snapped up. "How long does it usually take for the brain to return to normal?"

frowned. "Well each patient is different. No two brain injuries are the same so the length of time that we keep them under isn't really certain. In this case however I think it would be safe to assume 1-2 weeks."

Percy hunched his shoulders again. His voice came out sounding strangled. "1-2 ... weeks?"

The older man sighed and sat beside Percy. "Really we came out lucky on this one. Usually the coma needs to last at least 1 month before we can be sure the brain is back to it's former state. With however the brain is already going down. What we are worried about is her temporal lobe which is currently pressed up against her skull and that could lead to it's damage. To what extent we aren't sure but we are monitoring the situation-"

"What is a temporal lobe?"

The doctor looked at the young man questioningly. They taught about the brain in school and the temporal lobe is touched on quite a bit but then again, without any former medical records to look at they couldn't be sure what his past was. may not even have gone to school.

"The temporal lobe is what we call the area of the brain that stores memory."

Percy sat straight up in his chair. "Are you saying Annabeth may not remember the accident?"

"No . I'm saying we can't be sure what will remember at all. She may wake up perfectly normal and able to remember everything that has happened in her life but then again she may wake up with no memory of the last month. No one can know exactly until she wakes from her coma and goes through the therapy."

Percy frowned. "How bad is the damage?"

"Like I said no one cane know exactly. From what we see she is healthy, and the damage doesn't seem too bad. And even if she does lose part of her memory it may not be permanent. No one can predict what the brain will do exactly and I'm sorry to not be able to give you anything more concrete but this is all we can tell you at the moment. You would be as well leaving and going home, we'll give you a call when she is waking up."

Percy shook his head. "No I'm staying with her, but thankyou doctor. For the update."

nodded, "Very well then. Here I can lead you to her room."

Percy nodded and they walked in silence to a room on the 2nd floor of the hospital. As the doctor reached for the handle he paused before turning it. "I must warn you that there is a limit of 5 visitors in the room per visiting hours and that she will not respond to anything you say until we ween her off of the medication. Also touch nothing that has a bandage or is suspended. And please be quiet. I know it will be a lot to take in but really it only looks like she is sleeping."

Percy looked at the doctor very seriously and nodded just as seriously.

Then he put his hand over the doctors and turned the handle slowly, and walked through the door; leaving the doctor to watch as he gasped and backed away from the unconscious figure on the bed. Slowly Percy walked forwards and grabbed a chair and sat in it beside the bed.

The last image the doctor saw of them was Percy grabbing his girlfriend's hand and pressing it to his lips with silent tears streaming down his face.

oooOOOooo

**Awww I love them. Even if they aren't real. Anyways thankyou to all of the people who have read this story you are amazing. I'm sorry I don't reply to reviews, I do try my best but know that I appreciate them all and you always brighten up my day! Keep it up guys and thanks again!**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

Percy woke up to Thalia's voice.

"Do you think he's been here all this time?"

Percy blinked and his vision slowly came into focus. Thalia, Piper and Mr. and Mrs. Chase were there. Percy lifted his head slowly and blinked again.

Why were they all there? Where were they? After a few more moments Percy remembered. Annabeth, the hellhound attack. Annabeth.

Oh gods, how could he have forgotten? Annabeth was hurt... and Percy had fell asleeop?

He must have because Annabeth's hand was still clasped in his own, and he had been sitting in that uncomfortable chair with his head beside Annabeth's body.

As his eyes focused Thalia rushed towards him and hugged him tightly. He put the hand that wasn't holding Annabeth's hand around Thalia in response.

"The nurse told us what happened, she said it was a dog attack?" Piper said and she looked slightly confused, as did Annabeth's family, but Thalia looked at Percy knowingly.

"Hellhound attack." Percy whispered. He closed his eyes, remembering. "There were three, they caught us off guard. I got thrown and hit a tree, Annabeth was left to fight them herself. Usually she could do it but these ones... it's like they had a plan. We killed them, but Annabeth was knocked onto the sidewalk. Her head... it hit the cement and for a second- for a second I thought-" His throat choked with emotion and he shook his head. "I thought she was dead."

The rest of them just sat there and looked at Annabeth. She wasn't dead, thank the gods, but she didn't look good.

"But she's not dead Percy. She's right here." Piper said.

"If she had died it would have been my fault. She would have died because of me. How can I live knowing that?" Percy said queitly. He wouldn't meet anyones eyes, especially Mr. Chase's .

"Percy this wasn't your fault." Mrs. Chase reached over and placed her hand on Percy's. "This could have happened even if you weren't there."

"I know." Percy cleared his throat. "I know that." He stood up and looked at Annabeth's father. He was looking at his daughter with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I promised I would protect her and I didn't. For that I'm sorry."

Frederick Chase met the eyes of the demigod and nodded slowly, unable to speak. Percy glanced around the room and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going Percy?" Thalia asked, and she couldn't hide the worry in her voice.

"I'm going to go get something to eat, and then I'm going to call my mom." he answered wearily.

Thalia sat back down. "Oh, alright then. Want company?"

Percy shook his head mutely and left without waiting for her response. He didn't want to be on the recieving end of someone's pity. Besides it wasn't him who they should be paying attention to, it was Annabeth.

As Percy waited in the line in the hospital cafeteria he thought over everything that had happened. Annabeth had been pregnent. With his baby. She hadn't told him.

And then she lost it.

It was almost too much for Percy to bear. Annabeth in a coma, them losing a baby that he hadn't even known existed, her might having some memory loss.

He hadn't told the others about the baby, it just wasn't something he wanted them to know. Besides, what was the point in telling them if they hadn't even known there was a baby anyways?

Percy reached the counter and the old lady working there smiled tiredly at him. He tried to smile back at her but it came out more as a grimace so he just stopped trying.

"And what would you like dear?" she asked him, and she was obviously trying to lighten his mood.

"Just a coffee please. No sugar, some cream. " he felt like that was all he would be able to keep down, anything else he ate would taste like paste.

She nodded at him and waved him over to the right to wait.

The plastic felt warm in his fingers. He hadn't realized it until now but Percy was cold.

As he drank the coffee he tried to remember what else it was that he had come out here for. His mind felt hazy and Percy was only remembering random details. How that little boy kept reaching over to his sister to grab his hat, how the old couple kept glancing at one door worriedly, how a pregenent woman was holding her hunsbands hand and laughing.

He stopped looking.

Finally his feet stopped and he realized he was at the phone beside Annabeth's room. You could see Thalia and Annabeth's father sitting and holding her hands. Piper sitting on the edge of her bed resting a hand on her leg that wasn't hurt, Jason beside Piper holding her other hand and her stepmother standing beside Frederick with a hand on his shoulder.

It was like looking at a family.

Annabeth herself looked peaceful. Her hair wasn't it it's usual ponytail. In fact it was spread out behind her head, sort of like a curtain between her head and the pillow. She had some bruises here and there and her leg was stitched, her head had a bump that you couldn't see but apart from that it looked like nothing was wrong.

From the outside she was perfectly normal. From the inside, she was not.

Unable to look at her unconscious form anymore Percy looked to the phone in his hands. He did not remember picking it up but he let it pass. He had come to the conclusion that he wouldn't remember much from today.

Slowly he dialled the number that he knew all too well and let it ring.

"Hello Sally Jackson here." his mothers familiar voice came over from the other side of the line and Percy immediatley felt better.

"Mom. Hey it's me."

"Oh Percy! I haven't heard from you and Annabeth in a while. How are you? Are you settling into your new apartment well? How's Annabeth?" his mom's voice got happier and happier and by the end of her sentences Percy could almost picture her mouthing news to Paul and sitting on her sofa.

"Percy?" His mom's voice came back on and he realized he hadn't answered her. "Dear, is everything all right?"

"Mom," his voice was croaky and scratchy and he sounded tired. "Annabeth and I got attacked. By some hellhounds. We killed them but Annabeth- well she got hurt. She hit her head on some concrete and now we're in the hospital."

Sally Jackson staggered back a step or two and reached out to grip the counter in support. "Are you two allright?"

"I'm fine." Why was everyone asking about him? Didn't they see that Annabeth was hurt? "It's Annabeth who's not. Mom they said she might have brain damage."

Sally was silent for a moment before she spoke. "Tell me which hospital and I'll be right there."

oooOOOooo

2 weeks later.

oooOOOooo

" Mr. Jackson?" Dr. Cole stepped into the room and pretended not to see the way Percy jumped and held tighter to Annabeth's hand when his name was said. Percy had been staring at their intwined hands before the doctor walked in. " Percy?" the doctor repeated.

Percy hadn't left the hospital for more then 3 hours at a time. He went home to shower and grab a change of clothes but he always came back here. The doctor didn't know how, because in his opinion the food here was terrible.

"Yes?" Percy said. His voice was hoarse and he almost always had a vacant look in his eyes now.

The doctor cleared his throat. "I came to say we will be waking up now. She should be awake in a few minutes."

Percy straightened up and his eyes suddenly became alert. "She's waking up today?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes."

Both of the men turned and looked at the blonde who's eyelids were fluttering. Suddenly Percy jumped up and it was the first time had seen him smiling.

"She squeezed my hand!" Percy looked over at the doctor who was smiling slightly.

"Yes that's perfectly normal."

Suddenly Annabeth's eyes opened. The same brilliant grey that Percy had missed for so long. She looked confused, but she was awake.

Percy leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, not noticing how she tensed next to him. "Thank the gods you're awake Annabeth! I've missed you so much!"

Annabeth had been looking around but now her gaze settled on Percy. "What?"

Dr. Cole stepped forward. "Annabeth I'm your doctor. . Do you know where you are?"

Her confused eyes met those of the doctors. "I'm in a hospital right?"

The doctor nodded and smiled. "Yes very good. Now you may not remember much or your memory might be foggy but do you remember the attack?"

"Attack?" Now Annabeth's eyes widened and her voice got louder in shock. "What attack?"

"Annabeth, we were attacked. But it's ok now-" Annabeth cut across Percy.

"We? What do you mean we were attacked?"

Percy frowned. "We left our apartment and we-"

"Our apartment?" Annabeth was looking back and forth between Percy and . "I'm sorry doctors but what's going on?"

"Doctors? Annabeth I'm not-" As Percy talked he reached for her hand and his voice faltered when she pulled it away from him. Her eyes were wide and confused, and there was slight fear in them as well.

Dr. Cole stepped forward and placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. " Mr. Jackson if you would wait outside for a moment-"

"Why?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

" Mr. Jackson-"

"Percy. My name is Percy. No one calls me that unless they don't know me." Percy said.

The doctor bowed his head. "Percy. I would like you to wait outside for a couple of minutes while I talk to Ms. Chase."

Percy frowned. "Can't I stay here?"

"Please. I promise you it will only take a couple of minutes."

Glancing at Annabeth who's brows were furrowed, then looking back at the doctor Percy nodded. "Alright but just for a few minutes."

He opened the curtain and stepped out, closing it behind him and walked over a little ways to the waiting seats. Some were already taken but Percy chose one on the corner, away from everyone else. Eventually he found that he couldn't sit still and he paced in front of everyone, not caring about the annoyed looks they sent him.

After what seemed more like 10 minutes the doctor found Percy, and took him to his office. It was a very nice office, with a mahogany desk, and pictures everywhere.

"Dr. what's going on?" Percy said once he had been convinced to sit down. "How's Annabeth?"

The older man sighed and his shoulders tensed.

" Percy do you remember when I told you Annabeth could experience some memory loss?"

Percy sat straighter. "Are you saying she doesn't remember the attack?"

The doctor looked into the younger mans face and sighed again. "No Percy. The memory loss was far worse then we predicted it would be. In fact I would have said this was impossible considering how quickly she recovered-"

"Just tell me what's wrong." Percy said and even he could hear the fragile tone in his voice. He was scared, scared of what this man might be about to tell him.

"I just want to remind you that this isn't necessarily permanent, she may remember everything again by tomorrow or after a good sleep. We can't be certain-"

"Just tell me what she said!" Pery yelled at him, slamming his hands on the armrests of the chair.

Dr. Cole took a deep breath and then said, "Percy the last memory Annabeth has is of sitting in a house at a camp and waiting for a camper to arrive. Her last memory is of 7 years ago, when she was 12."

Percy frowned, "But then.."

The doctor nodded sadly. "I'm sorry , but Annabeth Chase has no idea who you are. She doesn't remember anything about your life together. Quite frankly she doesn't remember you."

oooOOOooo

**I feel evil leaving you guys with a cliff hanger like that but this is where I wanted to end this chapter. As some of you may have noticed I usually only update on weekends when I have spare time, not after school. But I'll try to update again soon! Thanks for all of the awesome reviews guys! You are all amazing!**

**Love you all! **

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line. Sorry folks. **

Percy just didn't know what to do anymore.

Annabeth didn't remember him, she had no idea who he was or what they were together. Annabeth looked at him with distrust.

Annabeth didn't remember anything from when she met him and onwards.

Chiron had come over to the hospital. Annabeth had been happy to see him and apparently he had been able to answer a lot of the questions she had- except for one.

Where was Luke?

No one was willing to tell her that the guy she had grown up with and looked up to had become a traitor and died. Thalia, Nico, the 7 of the last Great Prophecy- Annabeth knew none of them. They all had to stay away from her, at least until she was released from the hospital.

Percy had been asked to stay away as well.

So he was here. At their apartment, sitting and doing nothing. He heard that had tried to lift the rule of Percy having to stay away but no one else had thought it would be for the best of Annabeth.

Thalia and Nico came over once, to see how he was doing. He answered their questions but never in great detail.

"How are you Percy?" Thalia asked.

"Fine." he replied.

"No you're not." Nico said. "You stink, so you haven't showered in a while, you have on the same clothes as we saw you in a week ago and your kitchen- which is a mess by the way- has a layer of dust on it. We don't think you're fine Percy, so don't think for a second that anyone else will."

Percy lifted his head from the pillow it was laying on and finally met Nico's eyes. "I'm fine Nico. The doctor said it wasn't permanent. Or it shouldn't be permanent. Or that maybe she won't remember it all ever again." his voice cracked and both of his cousins met his eyes worriedly.

"Percy," Thalia said gently. "Annabeth doesn't remember us either. It's not just you."

His eyes got distant. "I know that, but Thal's she lives here. With me. How can we live together, be together, if she doesn't know who I am?"

Nico's eyes pierced Percy's. "Try and get her to remember. Go visit her in the hospital. Who gives a shit about what the doctors say? She's your girlfriend, you go see her. Percy the doctors say she has to go back to normal routine, and frankly no one except you know what her normal routine is."

"But the doctors-"

"Who cares? She loves you! And you love her. She has to remember, I mean you remembered her when Hera took you away." Nico insisted.

Percy winced. "That's different."

"How?" Thalia asked, picking up on Nico's tactic. "Eventually she will remember just like you did. Percy we've all seen you guys. There's nothing that can keep you apart. Don't just stop trying because Annabeth doesn't remember you. Make her remember. Make her know what it's like to love someone the way you 2 love each other."

At the look of pain on her cousins face Thalia's words faltered but she kept going. "No one else can do that except for you." she whispered.

Sensing that Percy wasn't able to form a coherrent sentence at the moment Nico took over. "It's been a week. Percy you can't just stop trying. You can't give up on Annabeth, you guys are soulmates; and you don't give up on your soulmate."

Percy closed his eyes and lay on his back on the couch. "Why does it have to be so damn hard," he whispered. "to just be happy?"

Both of his cousins looked at him sadly. "Because being happy is something worth fighting for. And so is Annabeth." Nico said.

They left after that, silently, without saying another word. They just left.

Percy didn't even notice. His thoughts were too distracting.

If he went to see Annabeth it might help her remember. It would help her get to know who she now was and he would be able to tell her what was going through her head during all of their quests, and the wars. He was the only person who she had told the majority of what she had been thinking too, and he knew her better then anyone else so why shouldn't he go?

They could both get hurt. That's why.

Percy wasn't stupid. Despite what people thought of him, when it mattered he would think things through and analyze it all.

So it would be stupid to assume that Percy didn't have the slightest clue what this would mean for both him and Annabeth. Plus the doctors had said it wouldn't be wise to rush everything on her at once- that was why Percy wasn't allowed to go see her right now. People thought that he was 'everything' to Annabeth.

Damn it all. He thought. He wanted to see her so he was going to see her. No wanted isn't the word; he needed to see her.

Without a second thought Percy jumped up and headed to the bathroom. He needed to shower, and once he showered he needed to see Annabeth.

oooOOOooo

When he stepped in the hospital Percy was bombarded with the smell of medicines, and the clean smell that occupied every hospital. He walked holdig the bag of clothes and a hairbrush and elastic, over to the cot that Annabeth now occupied.

There was a curtain around it, and when he reached it Percy hesitated but a voice snapped him out of his 3 second pause.

"I can see your feet under the curtain." It was Annabeth's voice, Percy immediatley smiled and reached to rip the curtain away. "So just come on and show me who you are already."

His smiled faltered. Annabeth should know these shoes. They were his usual Reeboks sneakers, beat up and worn. But he didn't let that stop him. Replacing the frown on his face with a smile he opened the curtain slowly and took in everything he was seeing.

Annabeth was sitting up on the little bed the doctors had placed there, and she looked much better then from when Percy had last seen her. Her face had a faint blush, she was smiling at him even though the look in her eyes said plainly that she had no idea who he was, and she had her usual 'try anything on me and my face will be the last one you ever see' look on her face.

To Percy she looked beautiful.

Around her there were several bouquets of flowers- all with 'Get Well Soon' cards, and Percy could see a big bunch of balloons. Katie had probably forced Travis to buy her something and instead of flowers- which Travis and Connor gave to no one except their wives- they had bought balloons. Percy smiled to himself.

Meanwhile Annabeth had been checking him out. He was handsome, no doubt about it, and sexy in that 'I just got out of bed and don't care how I look' way. His face was kind, with underlying love showing on it, but had slight hesitation. Like he wasn't sure he should be there.

The strangest thing about him she found, wasn't how he looked, or the bag he was carrying. No. It was the way that as soon as he had stepped into her view Annabeth had automatically relaxed, and smiled warmly at him. She felt drawn to him and even though she wasn't sure about who he was- her old friends from camp had come and told her some... interesting stories about her life since the last night she could remember, so she could guess who he might be - she wanted him to stay.

This must be Percy Jackson.

A lot of the stories of her life she had had been told had included him. There was never much detail- no one could really say what they had gone through except them- but she knew they were best friends, and that ever since he had shown up at camp they had been inseperable. Except when they fought. Which she was told, they did a lot.

What threw Annabeth off was that whenever she would ask about Percy and who he was to her they would hesitate but then just say he was a friend. A very good friend. Her best friend.

Now though, with him here, and the strange urge she had to ask him to just wrap his arms around her and keep her safe and warm, she wasn't sure.

With a jerk she realized they had just been staring at each other, without saying anything at all. What unsettled her was that she had been completely comfortable with it, and she had been lost in thought about him. She cleared her throat to snap him out of his daze as well.

"So..." she tried, but trailed off not knowing exactly what to say.

He smiled at her, though there was a bit of hurt and awkwardness in his eyes. "Hey Annabeth."

"Hi...?" she said but trailed off again, not wanting to hurt his feelings if she was wrong about him being the famous Percy.

"Percy." he supplied, trying not to let the pain he was feeling come through in his voice. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

She stared at him with obvious interest. From what she had heard she had sorta kinda assumed Percy would be stuck up but he didn't seem that way at all. In fact he seemed almost... shy.

No wait. It wasn't shy. It was nervous.

"Right, of course. Percy." she said, once again snapping out of her thoughts. She smiled hesitantly at him. "I thought you weren't allowed to come see me until I was out of the hospital."

"I'm not really good at following the rules." he said abashadly. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. His eyes glanced around before coming back to look at Annabeth. "Oh, I brought you some clothes." He set the bag he was holding at the foot of her bed.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, thankyou. Everyone else who came by said they didn't know the route to where my new apartment was yet." she gazed at him questioningly. "How did you get in?"

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "Of course I have a key, it is m-" He stopped midsentence. His eyes looked questioning and he looked confused. "Wait. Are you telling me that everyone who came here to see you didn't tell you that..."

Annabeth tensed. She hated it when someone knew something that she didn't. "Didn't tell me what? And you never answered my question, why do you have a key to my apartment?"

Percy looked torn. He was experiencing ranging emotion from anger, to exasperation, to helplessness. No one had told her they lived together? He got a sinking feeling in his stomach. No, as he looked at her he could see it was worse than that.

She didn't know they were even dating.

"Annabeth," he asked hesitantly. "Do you know who I am?"

Her eyebrows scrunched together. "Of course I do. You just told me that you're Percy Jackson."

He shook his head. "No, I meant do you know what I am to you? Did anyone tell you?"

Her expression cleared a little. "We're best friends."

He nodded distractedly. "Right ya, but that's not it." he paused. "Do you really not know who I am to you?" The hurt and pain he was feeling was coming out through his voice.

Annabeth looked a little annoyed now. "As I've said I know we're best friends, sorry if I can't remember; my memory isn't exactly at it's greatest right now." She snapped at him.

Percy stopped what he was doing and stared at her. "Annabeth I didn't mean..." he trailed off not knowing what to say.

She sighed. Not even 10 minutes and they were already fighting. "I'm sorry." she whispered. She quickly blinked feeling tears forming in her eyes. Gods what was wrong with her? She was Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Not a weakling. Plus she disn't cry in front of people. Well some people like her dad, and Luke she did.

Percy looked surprised at the tears in her eyes, and he quickly rushed over and sat beside her, wrapping his arms around her. She turned into him as he spoke. "Shhh don't cry. It's alright, I didn't mean it like that. Don't cry, it's ok. I'm here now." he said.

Annabeth stayed in the safety of their embrace, surprised at how comforted she flet with him. She couldn't help but shiver at the contact between them, because it felt like electricity was coursing through her body. She blinked and got her thoughts in order before pulling back and looking at him.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to cry it's just... I've had a bad week." she said to him, trying to sound emotionless, not like the crazy emotional rollercoaster she was really feeling like.

Percy smiled a little at her and brushed some of her hair away. His hand made her blood feel like it was on fire wherever he touched her face. "It's alright. I can understand that."

Suddenly a thought struck her. "Are you gay?"

Percy drew back and looked at her. His mouth opened in a little o. "What?"

"Are. You. Gay. You know, homosexual, more of a circle then a line-" he cut her off.

"No. No I'm not gay." he shook his head. "Why would you think I was gay?"

She shrugged, "I dunno, cause you're great at comforting me and I feel so comfortable with you."

He stared at her for a couple of seconds before shaking his head again. "No I'm not gay. You can be sure on that." He grumbled to himself, "The reason I'm so good at comforting you is because I've done it for 7 years."

"What was that?" Annabeth asked him.

"Nothing." he replied. He lifted his left hand to scratch the back of his neck but Annabeth reached out and grabbed it with her left hand.

"That ring." she said, looking pointedly at his ring finger. "I woke up with one just like it on my hand, except it had jewels on it." She looked up at him, almost scared. "Why do we have matching rings, on our ring fingers on our left hand?"

He looked at her hand. The imprint from the ring was on her finger but the actual ring wasn't there. She had taken it off. "Annabeth-"

"Are we married?" she demanded of him and her eyes were suddenly fierce.

He laughed. He couldn't help it. It sounded a little hysterical but it was the first laugh he had had in a week. "Married? No we're not married. This is more of a... ummm, well..." he trailed off again not knowing what to say. He would have said engagement ring but then that would lead to more questions.

Annabeth looked at him, and even know he suspected she knew what he was thinking. "Why don't you just start by telling me the truth." she suggested.

Percy looked at her and suddenly his eyes were serious. "What if the truth will hurt you?"

She looked at him just as serious. "If I don't even know my own life then how can I go on living it?"

Percy stayed quiet for a minute or so before sighing heavily. "Alright then. I'll tell you everything. Not just about the ringssss, but everything from the moment we met to right now." He looked at her nervously. "You might want to get comfy, this will take a long time." Once both he and Annabeth had shifted on the bed until they were comfortable he opened his mouth to speak. "I'm going to ask you to not interrupt me. This is hard enough for me to say as it is but if you interrupt it will be even worse."

Annabeth nodded. "Alright I won't interrupt."

Percy searched her eyes, trying to find any hint of suspicion, or anxiety but all he saw was curiosity and the usual thirst to learn more. He sighed. Alright so it all started with this demon math teacher of mine..."

oooOOOooo

**Ok so I'm sorry for the delay in updating, and the fact that there's not really a shocker in this chapter. When I planned it in my head there was but when I started writing it just didn't fit, so anyone who had ideas for a shocker for this story pm me. Don't worry I'll make sure you get full credit I just need an idea. Anyways thanks to the reviewers, followers, and the people who have favorited my story. You guys are the reason I keep writing. Wish me luck on my exams!**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own anything. The rights to PJO and HOO go to Rick Riordan, not me. I know it's sad isn't it? **

Somehow Percy had moved on the hospital bed so that both of them were laying on their backs and Annabeth and Percy's shoulders kept brushing. "Then I got a letter from my mom saying that she had gotten rid of Gabe and asking if I was going to come home." Percy took a deep breath, not wanting to tell her what happened next. "Well to clear my head and help me decide I went to go sword practice a little." He paused and looked at her warily.

She nodded encouragingly. "Don't worry, after everything you've dropped on me today I doubt what happens next will shock me."

Annabeth had broken her no interrupting rule in the first 5 minutes. The moment he had talked about his fight with the minotaur she had straightened and asked tons of questions. When she found out he was a son of Poseidon she exclaimed, "I'm best friends with a son of Poseidon? How has my mother not killed me yet?"

Throughout everyrthing she had gasped, laughed, called him stupid, blushed, said everything he did was stupid, and apologise. When she had found out how she had acted towards Percy she had winced and furrowed her eyebrows. "Sorry." she had said quietly. He had said it was nothing, but she still looked like she was feeling guilty. When they had gotten to when the were in the truck with the animals and the turnips after their chat with Ares Percy got to the part about her dad. Annabeth had tensed and gone completely silent. Her eyes had narrowed to slits and she clutched the bedsheets in her fists.

Percy cleared his throat.

"Well... Luke was there. I found him in the arena already practicing on some of the straw dummies." Percy tried to ignore the contraction his heart made when he saw Annabeth smile widely at the mention of Luke. "He had a new sword. Half mortal steel, half celestial bronze." He shook his head and laughed bitterly. "I can still remember exactly what he said to me. He said it was a new toy." Percy closed his eyes, remembering how many of his friends had died from that blade piercing them. "A toy. He called it Backbiter. It worked on both mortals and immortals."

"Why would Luke-?" Annabeth trailed off as her eyes widened and her mouth opened in appalment. "No." she whispered, "Not Luke."

Her eyes were filling with tears; she tried to blink them away but they were overwhelming her. Percy turned and lifted his hand to wipe them away but Annabeth jerked away from him. Percy's eyes filled with hurt, but he let his hand fall to his side again. Annabeth saw the hurt in her eyes and that made her feel angry and guilty. More tears came.

"Is Luke dead?" she asked. Her voice was hard but surprisingly calm. Her hands were shaking.

"Annabeth-" Percy said.

"Is. Luke. Dead?" she almost hissed the words out at him.

He sighed and closed his eyes, bracing for the words he thought would come after his response. "Yes." he whispered.

He heard her give a small cry and squeezed his eyes shut tighter. Trying to block out everything.

After a few moments he heard her voice. It was small and shaky, but he heard the words like she had shouted them at her. "Who killed him?"

Percy shook his head, refusing to answer. Annabeth didn't know what had happened. She didn't know that Luke had turned into Kronos, or that he had stabbed himself with her knife. He couldn't tell her Luke made the right choice. It would only confuse her more.

"Percy, who killed Luke?" Now Annabeth's voice was hard and grim.

He shook his head again. His lips were white from the effort of keeping them so tightly closed. His eyes were still closed.

"Tell me. Tell me who killed my best friend." Annabeth said. Her voice caught at the end, and she saw Percy wince when she called Luke her best friend.

His eyes opened and they were full of despair. "Please don't make me tell you that." Annabeth found herself getting lost in the green of his eyes.

"Percy. I need to know."

He sighed. A horrible suspicion started to grip Annabeth. Percy couldn't have been the one...

"It was me. I killed him. OK?" his eyes met her, afraid of her reaction.

Annabeth's hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened again. "No. No you couldn't have killed him."

His eyes were suddenly hard. "Why not? You don't think I could take him?"

Annabeth shook her head. "That, and... how could I have ever stayed friends with you if you killed him?"

Percy stood up. "Look Annabeth, Luke was evil. He was working for the Titan King. He tried to kill us, you, so many times that-"

"No!" Annabeth said loudly. "No Luke would never try to kill me! Just because he was working for Kronos doesn't mean we couldn't have gotten hom back on our side!" her eyes hardened with pain and anger. "I bet you never even blinked when he told you he was on the bad side. I bet you never even gave him the benefit of doubt, or tried to convince him otherwise. You probably just pulled out your sword and tried to- tried to kill him."

Percy shook his head, angry now. "He was my friend too! And what about all of the times he tried to kill me, huh? I'm not sorry for fighting him when he tried to kill me in the first place."

Annabeth closed her eyes. "I may not remember you, or what happened with us, but I do know Luke. I remember Luke. He was nice. And caring. He and Thalia took me in when I had no one else to help me. They loved me like I was their little sister. We were a family. The Luke you're describing isn't the Luke that I knew."

"He changed." Percy was standing with his hands in fists by the curtain and his voice was angry and disbelieving. "Gods, I can't believe we're going through this again. He was a traitor. He tried to kill you and your friends."

Annabeth shook her head. "I don't remember that! I don't know anything about that! Until I hear it from someone I know and trust I just can't believe that Luke would do that." Her eyes were tearing up again. "You killed him."

Then Percy snapped. "I'm not the only one who killed him. You killed him too you know! It wasn't just me! Luke killed himself too! Even Grover helped." Percy turned to rip the curtain away. "You helped to kill him. And if you don't trust me then go ask Chiron. Or Thalia." He paused remembering that Annabeth didn't know Thalia was alive again. "Who, by the way, is alive and really wants to see you." Percy shook his head bitterly. "Maybe you'll believe them when they tell you what happened. Because it sure as hell doesn't look like you believe me.

That was as much as Percy's heart could bear. He ripped the curtain away and stormed out of the hospital. Leaving the bag of clothes, the open mouthed and questioning doctors and nurses, and leaving a stunned Annabeth, all behind.

And Percy didn't see it but as he was leaving Annabeth wiped her face to get rid of her tears. When she felt the cool metal of the beautiful ring on her left finger she looked at it for a couple of moments and then ripped it off of her finger and slammed it down on a wooden chest of drawers next to her bed. Later, as came in to ask how she was and if she was doing OK, she tried to ignore the ring on the table that seemed like it was just there to remind her of her heart; which had felt like it was painfully breaking ever since Percy had left.

oooOOOooo

**Alright so I'm very sorry for the long delay in updating. I've been at my friends houses for the last couple of weekends and last weekend there was this party and a dance soo... ya. Again I'm sorry and I hope that none of you want to kill me. Anyways new chapter! I don't really like this chapter but every time I try to change it, it gets worse so we're all stuck with it. **

**It's also Valentine's Day tomorrow! Yay! It's not that great for all of us single pringles out there (me included... for now) but whatever it's an excuse to get candy! I have this story that I'm gonna post tomorrow about how our favorite PJO and HOO couples got together. It could be multiple chapters or a long story so tell me what you want! Also any couple suggestions are great but don't mention Percebeth. I'm using them as a sort of finale. **

**Anyways sorry for this long authors note. I just had a lot to say. Thanks to everyone who's following, favouriting and reviewing. You are all amazing. **

**Love you always!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	6. Chapter 6

When Annabeth was finally released from the hospital, about a week after Percy had stormed out, Thalia was there. She was waiting at the visitors section, flipping through a magazine of girls who were too skinny and wore too much makeup. As soon as Annabeth walked in she jumped up.

"Thank the gods, if I see one more bikini clad girl who has no self respect I am going to puke." Thalia said hugging her.

"Hey Thals'." Annabeth said, hugging her back. "Thanks for bailing me out."

Annabeth wasn't allowed to leave the hospital without someone else going with her. Immediatley Annabeth had messaged Thalia to come.

Thalia had showed up at the hospital about a day after Percy had last come. She had barged in, without any invitation or authorization, with sparks flying in her hair.

To say Annabeth had been surprised would be an understatement.

Thalia had gone right to Annabeth's bed and hugged her. Then she had pulled up a chair and sat next to her. Thalia must have spent at least 5 hours there explaining all of Annabeth's quests and Percy's quests, the wars, and how she wasn't a tree anymore. She had explained about Jason and how Annabeth and Percy had started dating, the switch between the camp leaders and how they had become so close that anyone with half a brain would know that to find Percy or Annabeth you had to search for the other.

Annabeth had been in utter shock. Even when Thalia had left she still didn't know what to make of everything. Luke was the bad guy. The traitor. The one who had killed so many of the people he had spent days at camp teaching and growing close too. Then he had killed himself and saved the world. There was also a girl named Rachel who was the new oracle, the first and second Great Prophecy's had come to pass and there was Roman gods and demigods.

But Annabeth didn't doubt anything that Thalia had said. When she had heard everything there had just been this sense that somehow... somehow she wasn't so lost anymore. That she knew who she now was. The thing was Annabeth could see that. She could see it in the clothes that Percy had brought her, and in the way Percy and Thalia had looked while describing everything to her. Plus Thalia was right there to serve as proof that the quest for the golden fleece had succeeded. Why would she lie about something like that anyways? Annabeth trusted Thalia, and her gut was telling her that Thalia was telling the truth.

So now Annabeth had more new friends then she could count. A used to be enemy but now friend oracle, Thalia back, and a boyfriend who was apparently the saviour of the world... twice.

She had needed a tylenol.

Now though, as she and Thalia talked about pointless things she grew frustrated.

The doctors had said that she needed to come back at least 3 times a month to see a doctor to help Annabeth regain her memory and for checkups. That Annabeth could handle.

What she couldn't handle was the way that when Annabeth thought about Percy Jackson her heart sped up. How her nerves tingled and the way she just grew happy. Just by thinking of him he could make her day. The way that she couldn't seem to get him out of her head. It was like her mind didn't remember him but her body did.

She knew they were dating. She knew that she was supposed to be head over heels in love with him. That he was supposed to be the one thing she couldn't live without.

She just hadn't remembered what it felt like.

This was something completely new to her. She felt like one of those girls that she had read about in so many books. The girls who made everything so dramatic and blew things out of proportion. The ones that insisted that they were in love. Real and true love.

Some of them ended up getting their hearts broken while others lived happily ever after.

That was fine. It was just book endings, not real life endings. They were fake, not real. Annabeth had scoffed at love like that.

Now however, with the way she was feeling, she was wondering wether they weren't all just fiction. Because now she felt like there was a nest of butterflies in her stomach and was daydreaming about Percy 24/7.

"Annabeth?" Thalia was waving a hand in front of the blonde girls face and saying her name repeatedly. She looked a little worried.

Annabeth shook her head. "Sorry, what?"

Thalia frowned at her. "We're here."

"Here where?"

Now Thalia rolled her eyes. "Your apartment silly. Where else would we go?"

"Apartment?" Annabeth asked in surprise.

"Ya." Thalia said slowly. "Did I not mention you have an apartment?"

Annabeth shook her head slowly but she was trying not to smile. "No you didn't. But don't worry I knew already. I just thought we would be going to Camp."

"Oh." Thalia said, and stood there quietly for a second. "Well here we are!" she said and spread out her hands like someone presenting a new house.

Annabeth laughed. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go in." Without hearing Thalia's sudden cry of refusal she opened the door.

And then she stopped dead in her tracks.

There was men's clothing all over the floor. Uneaten food on plates and there was a stain on the floor. Someone else had been living here. This mess was recent.

And Annabeth knew of only one other person who had a key to her apartment.

"Percy!?" she yelled. The butterflies from earlier returned in full force and she felt like every fiber of her being was being electrocuted.

"Annabeth-" Thalia started.

Annabeth whirled towards her. "Where is he?"

"Umm.." Thalia was silent for a moment. "Well the showers running so that's a good guess."

Without another word Annabeth turned and stormed through the apartment, following the sound of running water and looking at everything as she went. The wall colors were nice, the pictures of people. Some were of older versions of people she knew like Chris and Clarisse, Connor and Drew; and others that she had no idea who they were. A blonde haired guy with a pretty girl who could only be an Aphrodite girl. Thalia with Percy and a pale-skinned, black haired guy. A boy with curly hair who was on the recieving end of the arrow strung in Thalia's bow. Pictures of her and Percy. There were lots more.

Annabeth got to the bedroom and stopped again. This room just screamed Annabeth Chase. The colors, fabrics and the way the furniture was positioned. There was a large double bed in the middle of the far wall, the place was neat and yet homely. It showed someone lived here, someone cared for this place.

For some reason seeing the room made tears prick Annabeth's eyes. She shook her head and blinked them back. She strode into the adjoining bathroom and grabbed the first towel she saw.

The she opened the door to the shower; and was assaulted with a wave of water.

When the water was gone from her eyes she thrust the towel at Percy. "Here."

He took it from her and wrapped it around his waist before she could see anything she wasn't supposed to- not that she was looking.

"Annabeth?" Percy's voice sounded shocked and slightly weary.

She crossed her arms. "Yes. Now what are you doing here? Wait no- first tell me why I am standing here dripping wet."

Percy smiled sheepishly but his eyes were still guarded. "Ya, about that. I didn't know it was you and being the son of Poseidon water is one of my best weapons."

Annabeth shook her head albeit trying to hold back a smile. "Well can't you dry me off or something?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Percy said and reached over and touched her on the shoulder. Both of them noticed his hesitation before he pressed his skin to hers and both of them had to hold back a shudder at the contact. Annabeth became instantly dry and Percy's hand fell to his side.

"Umm.. thanks." Annabeth said, suddenly feeling slightly nervous.

"No problem." Percy replied looking equally awkward. "So-"

"Annabeth!" Thalia stepped in and stopped at the sight of Percy half naked and Annabeth standing there with her armms crossed. "Oh. Hey Percy."

The spell between Annabeth and Percy broke. "Thalia?" Percy asked. Suddenly his eyes grew angry. "Did you bring her here?" he demanded.

Thalia stood straighter. "Right... about that-"

"Thanks for the heads up. She walked in on me having a shower!" Percy said.

"Shutup!" Annabeth yelled. "What's your problem?" she asked Percy. "Thalia brought me here after I was discharged from the hospital."

Percy looked at her and deflated like a water balloon. "So you're out of the hospital for good?"

"Ya." Annabeth replied.

"Oh." Percy paused awkwardly. "That's good."

"Ya next thing you know there'll be fluffy unicorns running around in the streets." Both Annabeth and Percy turned to look at Thalia strangely. "Look I should go. Jason said he wanted to talk to me anyways. Have fun you too!" With that she turned and all but bolted from the apartment.

Annabeth looked back at Percy and tried to ignore his well muscled and gleaming chest that was right in front of her. "Now tell me what the hell are you doing here?"

oooOOOooo


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Someone's grumpy."

Annabeth sighed and tried to stop the headache she could feel coming. "Look I'm sorry but I can't help but be surprised that I come home and find you taking a shower in my apartment."

Percy shook his head. "Our apartment."

Annabeth recoiled as if he'd shocked her. "What?"

Percy held her eyes with his own. "We live here together. It's mine as much as yours. I have every right to be here."

Annabeth frowned. "No one told me we lived together..." she trailed off feeling helpless. There was a lot of things people hadn't told her. So far the only person who had been totally and completely 100% honest had been Percy and Annabeth hadn't let him finish telling her the things she needed to know.

Percy had been looking at her, frowning but staying silent. She was wearing fitted jeans, a white t-shirt and a purple hoodie. Not much but it beat hospital clothes. He cleared his throat to distract himself.

"Look how about you let me put on some clothes and then we'll figure out what to do next, OK?"

Annabeth looked at him calculating, but only for a moment. "OK." she said hesitantly. Slowly she turned and walked out of the bedroom to explore the rest of the place.

When Percy came out of the bedroom he saw Annabeth sitting on the sofa holding a picture with her back facing him; only when he came up behind her he saw that it was a picture of them dancing. It had been Travis and Katie's wedding reception and the lights were dim enough to set a mood but light enough to take pictures and be able to make out everyone in them. Annabeth and Percy had been dancing quietly together under the flower framed door way while everyone else was either shoving cake in each other's faces (ahem Nico, Thalia, Rachel, Leo, Connor and Clarisse) or out on the dance floor.

Somehow Grover had taken a picture of the couple without them knowing. But Percy didn't mind.

Annabeth had looked so beautiful in a bridesmaids dress and he had actually dressed up and worn a tux. It had been nice for a change. Instead of worrying about the potential end of the world they could worry about whether Travis would mess up his wedding vows (which he did) or whether the Hermes and Demeter cabin would finally call a truce and make it through a night without yelling at one another.

Percy rested a hand on Annabeth's shoulders, surprised when she didn't jump or look up at him. In fact she kept her face hidden. Only when he saw a drop of water fall on the picture did he realize she was crying.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked. He carefully reached around her and took the picture from her grasp. "Are you OK?"

She looked up at him silently. Percy saw her wipe away a tear and blink fast. "Were we always that happy?" She asked him in a quiet voice.

He studied her trying to decide what the best thing to say would be. "No." he finally said. "No, at times we hated each other and couldn't stand to be in the same room without screaming at each other. We would scream until Chiron told some campers to pull us away from one another or one of us stormed off." Percy caught her wide-eyed disbelieving look and smiled reassuringly. "That was back when we weren't dating, or when I would try to get you to go out and have fun instead of reading."

Annabeth sighed. "I wish I could remember it all. When I look at you, well I feel... I don't know, I feel..." she trailed off blushing lightly. He sat down beside her quietly. When she looked back at him her eyes were sad. Very, very sad. "I wish I could remember falling in love with you." she whispered to him.

If this had been any other time Percy would have kissed her. He would have told her to stop worrying, and that they would figure it out together like they always did. But he couldn't tell Annanbeth those things because she didn't remember. She didn't remember all of those other times they had sorted everything out together, and Percy couldn't just kiss her because she still hardly knew him.

But what if Percy made her fall in love with him all over again? What if they could relive all of the good times all over again?

"How about," he said slowly. "You relive it all over again."

Annabeth turned her confused gaze to his. "What?"

"Tomorrow. We can go out on a date. Just us. We can do fun things that every other normal couple does and try to forget everything else." Percy couldn't hide the nervousness and hope in his voice. What if she said no? Maybe she would say yes. He didn't know.

It was like he was 14 years old again.

Annabeth smiled a little. "A date." she said plainly.

Percy nodded. "Yes. A date. After I finish work and you're done with your classes I'll take you out."

Annabeth smiled at him. "Alright then. It's a date." She was opening her mouth to say something else when the phone rang.

Percy jumped. "I'll get it." he said. Carefully he reached around Annabeth to the phone on the coffee table next to her. "Hello?" he answered. He waited a few minutes, listening to the reply on the other end. His eyes flicked to Annabeth worriedly and then he glanced away. "Yes. Ya she was released from the hospital today." He paused again. "Yes, she's right in front of me." Another pause. "Sure, just hold on a second." Percy covered the mouth of the phone. "It's your dad. He wants to talk to you."

Annabeth stiffened. "My dad?"

Percy nodded. "He wants to know how you are."

"Tell him I'm fine." Annabeth said coldly.

Percy studied her. "I think he'd rather hear it from you." he said finally.

Annabeth shook her head. "I don't want to talk to him."

"Annabeth," Percy said quietly and quickly. "You and your dad are close again. You guys made up. He loves you and all he wants is to know how you are."

Annabeth's eyes hardened. "Can you please just say I'm busy or something? I just don't want to deal with this right now."

Percy sighed but put the phone back to his head. "I'm sorry sir but she's not feeling well." He paused listening to the reply. "No she doesn't need to go back to the hospital, I think she's just tired." He listened to the other voice. "Yes, I'm sorry. I'll make sure she calls you back when she feels better." He stopped again. "Goodbye, say hello to Karen and the kids from us!" He hesitated a moment before hanging up. He turned to look at Annabeth with his arms crossed.

"What?" she asked.

"He really wants to talk to you Annabeth." was all Percy said.

"Well I don't want to talk to him." Annabeth said crossly.

Percy sighed. "Fine, but this isn't going to help your relationship with him."

"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked him.

He met her eyes. "I'm just saying. I mean it's not like he's done anything to deserve-"

"What?" Annabeth said. "Are you serious? Do you know that that man shut me out of his new life? That he probably wanted me to run away? Do you know how he and my step family treated me?"

"I do." Percy said. At her disbelieving look he nodded. "Really I do."

"Then how can you even suggest that I try to talk to him? How can you sit there and tell me that it would be best-"

"Because I know you!" Percy said. "I know what happened to you when you and your father made up! I know how much it means to you-"

"No!" Annabeth screamed. "You don't know! You say you know me but you don't! You tell me I love my father but how can I? I can only remember him ignoring me, making me feel unwanted!"

"Those memories are from when you were 7!" Percy yelled back at her. Seeing her flinch he quickly took a deep breath before continuing in a quieter voice. "Annabeth I'm just trying to do what's best for you-"

"Well stop! I can take care of myself! You don't have to, you're not my boyfriend!" Annabeth yelled.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth a thick and heavy silence settled over the room and Annabeth desperately wished she could take them back. No one said anything but the silence itself spoke volumes.

"I'm sorry." Annabeth whispered. She sat back down beside Percy and touched his shoulder. "Percy I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

He shook his head. "The only way this is ever going to work is if you stop treating me like shit." He met her eyes. "Annaebth I do know you, and all I want to do is keep you safe and happy." He paused. "But you're making that pretty damn hard for me to do."

Annabeth sighed. "I know. And I'm sorry. It's just this is all so hard and rushed..."

They studied each other for a second before Percy nodded. "I know, believe me. It's hard for me too."

For a second Annabeth saw just how much longing and sadness was in Percy's eyes but then it was gone. She nodded, unable to say anything to answer that. "Alright then."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence before Annabeth broke it. "So I'm in college?"

oooOOOooo

**Next chapter is a good one, I promise. It's gonna be long and full of details and there will be tons of Percabeth! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO! I'm not Rick Riordan.**

The next morning Annabeth woke up at 7:03 and felt comfortable. The most comfortable that she had felt since waking up at the hospital.

Percy had shown Annabeth all of her notes from all of her classes so that she could read them over the day before. For any other person who wasn't a child of Athena it would've taken the whole night to look over everything and learn it all again. Annabeth had known nothing about her classes since the age of 12 and thank the gods she was a fast learner. It had only taken her 5 hours to learn and understand everything that was happening in her classes. It was a good thing it was only the end of second month or else she would have had a lot more to work on. As it was learning about skylines, suburbs and architectural buildings and angles of all sorts was difficult.

But she had managed it. On Annabeth's second review of everything she had taken so far she had fallen asleep mid way and when she had woken up she had found herself on the bed.

Percy must have carried her over to the bed. Annabeth didn't know how that made her feel but she was happy to find that once she went through to the kitchen to cook breakfast that Percy was asleep on the couch.

She wasn't sure how she and Percy were going to manage living in the same place but she was happy to know that he was nice enough to take the couch. He might be sleeping there for a while.

oooOOOooo

Percy woke up to the sound of pancakes sizzling on a pan and the smell of fresh coffee. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head. He noticed Annabeth watching him and was about to say something when she quickly glanced back to the blueberry pancakes she was making; a light blush was spreading on her cheeks.

Her hair was in a ponytail, she was wearing a baggy t-shirt and tight fitting jeans. She had some makeup on, just enough to be noticable but not so much that she looked like a barbie doll.

She looked great. Just like she always did.

"Something smells good." he said.

Annabeth glanced at him again, noticing how he didn't have a shirt on. She made her eyes move from his chest to his eyes. "I made pancakes. I hope you like blueberry."

Percy glanced at the pancakes again. They weren't blue... but they did have blueberries in them. That should be enough to bend his rule for today right? He realized that Annabeth was still waiting to see if he liked blueberry pancakes. He smiled up at her. "They look delicious." he paused for a second. "Is that coffee I smell?"

Annabeth smiled at him brightly. "Yup it's just finishing brewing now. Umm.." she trailed off frowning a little. "How do you like your coffee?"

Percy's happy expression faltered but then he stood up and it was back. "It's alright, I'll get it."

"No it's alright, I just need to know how you like it." Annabeth said to him.

"Annabeth." Percy said softly. "I'll make the coffee. How about you finish the pancakes, OK?"

Annabeth looked at him, debating what to do, until she finally relented. "Alright then, but I make it tomorrow understand?"

Percy laughed. "Sure, sounds like a plan."

He walked over to behind the kitchen counter and started pulling out the sugar, creamer, milk and the 2 mugs that they always used. One was red and it said 'Good morning beautiful' on the side. That one was Annabeth's. The other one was blue and it said 'Good morning handsome' on the side. That was Percy's.

oooOOOooo

They had been shopping one day and Annabeth had seen this cute little gift store. Well they had gone in and since Christmas was almost there they had bought each other a mug... but they hadn't planned it. Annabeth had picked up the mug for Percy first, claiming that she had to go to the bathroom and then hiding the gift in her purse. While she had been gone Percy had wondered over and seen the 'Good Morning Beautiful' mug and immediately bought it for Annabeth while she had been running to the bathroom so she could exit it and make it look like she had been in there all along. Percy had the mug kept in the store until he could come back and get it because there was no place for him to hide it without Annabeth seeing it just then.

When he had gone back just under a week later, the same old lady was there working the store. She was quite pleasant as she talked to him while ringing up his purchase. She told him about her grandchildren, asked how his day was going and was just about to tell him more about her cat Mischief when she looked at the name on the bill of sale. "Percy Jackson?" she asked him.

Percy looked at her in surprise. "Yes?" He concentrated, trying to see if she was a monster or some god trying to mess with him.

The lady looked back at him but then shook her head smiling brightly. "Nothing. I just think that this will be a wonderful gift for your girlfriend." she said happily. "Have a good day!" Then she turned to the next customer and smiled at them. "Hello, how are you today?"

Percy left feeling very confused. Only when he got home from work that day would he wonder how the lady knew he was buying that for his girlfriend. It could've been his wife, or fiancee or even for his mom but she had looked certain when she said girlfriend.

The lady had glanced at the clock on the wall that day when it was closing time. As she was turning the sign on the door to the side that said "Sorry, We're Closed," she saw the same blonde haired woman who had been in the store a week ago with rushing through the crowded street. As she had been buying the mug she had talked to the same old woman at the counter.

"So who's the lucky man?" the older woman had asked nodding to the mug she was wrapping.

Annabeth had smiled at her. She had looked at the spot where she had left Percy and pointed at him standing there. "That man right there. Mr. Percy Jackson. He's my boyfriend."

The woman had nodded in appreciation to her. "He's certainly handsome." she said.

Annabeth sighed. She was practically glowing. "Yes, he is. Maybe one day I'll be his wife. Mrs. Annabeth Jackson." Annabeth met the woman's eyes. "How does the name sound to you?"

The woman smiled at the younger girl, who was so obviously in love. "I think it sounds perfect."

Annabeth smiled at the woman gratefully. "I do too."

The lady finished wrapping the mug and handed it to her. "Have a nice day." she said; and for the first time in a while she meant it with all she had. She wanted this girl to have a nice day, to be loved by Mr. Jackson as much as she obviously loved him. She wanted this young couple to work out, and grow old with each other. Unlike so many of the younger couples today this one looked like it would work. Like they could grow old together and never get tired of bantering, never getting tired of being in each others company.

"You too." Annabeth said to her, and then she quickly stuffed the mug in her purse and made a beeline to the woman's restroom.

It seemed like the store owner would get her wish, when she saw the young man who had accompanied Annabeth buy the matching mug, and have it kept for him to pick up later. The young couple bought matching mugs for each other and didn't even know it yet. It was a sign.

But then the man didn't come back. It had only been a week but she had already forgotten about the young couple. The only reminder was the wrapped mug that was sitting in the top left-hand drawer of her desk.

But, just before Christmas, the young man did come back. He got the mug and as he was checking out the woman finally remembered Ms. Annabeth who had been in the store with a week ago. And the woman wished them well. She really did. Because you just didn't get couples like them too much anymore. So she bade them luck.

oooOOOooo

Percy pulled out of the memory and was surprised to feel tears pricking his eyes. He blinked them back, but not before one fell and splashed on the counter. He sighed and then took a deep breath. Holding the mugs tightly he poured the coffee and added the right amount of sugar, milk and cream in each.

"How many pancakes do you want Percy?" Annabeth asked him.

He turned around, leaving the mugs on the counter and felt his cheeks heat up when he felt Annabeth standing right in front of him. She was looking at him, he was looking at her, and for a second it felt like she had never forgotten her memory. Like she was still in love with him. The way she was looking at him made him believe that she was still in love with him.

They were touching very lightly. Annabeth was holding a spatula and Percy was standing there, bare-chested, with his arms to his sides.

Without knowing what she was doing Annabeth reached up and laid her hand on Percy's bare chest. The skin was hot and warm. It felt like they were connected somehow. Percy closed his eyes, trying to ingrain this feeling in his mind so that he would never forget it. "Annabeth." he said hoarsely.

"Ssshh." she said comfortingly. She was staring at him with wonder in her eyes, trying to ignore the pounding of both of their hearts and all of the emotions she could feel that would overwhelm her.

Percy nodded, still with his eyes closed. He didn't know what Annabeth was doing but he would let her do whatever she needed to so that she could feel comfortable with him again.

Annabeth dropped the spatula and reached up to touch his face, leaving her other hand on his chest as well. She sighed and closed her eyes at the feeling of his skin beneath hers.

And there they stood. Annabeth Chase, the girl who forgot everything from when she was a preteen and onward and Percy Jackson who was a fighter and could stand everything except the thought that Annabeth didn't love him. There they stood, together, in the kitchen. Both thinking things that were so different and yet so similar.

BEEEEP!

They both jumped back, Annabeth crashing into the counter behind her and Percy almost spilling the mugs of coffee behind him. Annabeth, who was blushing, bent down to reach the dropped spatula and then turned to the almost burnt pancakes behind her. She turned off the timer while she did so.

Percy watched her, trying to remember how they had gotten to the point where she was touching his face and chest and trying to understand where the self restraint to not kiss her had come from.

He couldn't figure it out.

He cleared his throat. "Annabeth-"

"So. How many pancakes do you want?" she asked him, still standing with her back to him.

"Umm..." Percy trailed off. "3's good."

She nodded, still standing stiff and facing away from him.

"Annabeth," he started again.

"How about you go put on a shirt and then we'll eat? OK? Then we can go to our work and classes." Annabeth spun around and the look in her eyes plainly said that she wanted to ignore what had just happened. She wanted to go on like they had been before. They wanted to forget the moment between them.

So Percy went along with it.

"Alright." he said. And then he went to go put on a shirt, ignoring the way Annabeth's eyes lingered on him longer then necessary.

But they had played this game before. Annabeth may have forgotten but Percy remembered. They had done this when they were teenagers. There was a moment between them and then one of them pretended like it had never happened and the other went along with it.

But they both remembered the moment. And it would always be there until they had a fight about something stupid and then made up. That was how it had always been before they were dating, and sometimes it had almost destroyed... whatever they had been then. More then friends but not boyfriend girlfriend.

It was a dangerous and sometimes painful game. But both Annabeth and Percy were an expert on both of those things.

oooOOOooo

**Umm... hey everyone? So maybe some of you want to kill me for not updating sooner and I can understand that. So many times in the past few weeks I could have written this chapter but I just didn't feel like it. Today was a snow day though and since I had no homework to do today I decided I would finally write this. **

**Next chapter will be a little boring because there won't be much Percebeth but the chapter after that will be the date! So I'm gonna post them both at the same time so that it's not too bad. The next chapter will be about Annabeth's day at her classes and maybe a bit of Percy at his job and after that it'll be them getting ready for the date. A little boring, I know but I think it's important so I'm posting a chapter on it. **

**And finally Happy late St. Patrick's Day! Thanks to the reviewers, even if I don't respond to you, know that I love and appreciate your reviews sooo much! Thanks to everyone who's following and favouriting as well! You guys rock!**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. Rick Riordan invented those before I had the chance to :(**

Annabeth was gone when Percy came back.

There was a note on the kitchen counter, explaining that Annabeth had already left. She had wrote that she was afraid she'd miss her classes so she just... left.

Percy sighed. Just when he had thought they were making progress.

oooOOOooo

Annabeth was lost. Totally and completely lost. She was somewhere in Manhatten.

Ya, that was a great help.

She took a deep breath. Ok. She had left the apartment building, turned left and then... had she turned again? Ugh! This was so confusing. Percy had said that her college was within walking distance of their apartment. Turn left, walk a block, turn right and then you were on the right street.

So where had she gone wrong?

Annabeth looked around, sat on a nearby bench, and put her head in her hands and took deep, calming breaths. Oh! Her head shot up. Her cellphone! Maybe if she scrolled through her numbers she could find someone she recognized. Someone who would probably know where she went to school.

The only problem? In her hurry to leave this morning Annabeth had forgotten her phone.

Well shit, that was a problem.

She sighed and her shoulders drooped in defeat. Maybe there was a phone booth...?

But as she looked around she saw there was no phone booth. She frowned. Well what could she do?

Just as she was deciding to get up and try to retrace her steps there was a tap on her shoulder. When Annabeth turned to look she saw that there was a woman in her late twenties with her black hair braided back. She had surprisingly grey eyes.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help wondering if you were lost." she said warmly. There was a slight twinkle in her eyes and Annabeth got the feeling that she would not want to mess with that woman. If only she could remember why those eyes were so familiar. If she wasn't so frazzled then she would probably be able to guess it in a second.

Annabeth realized the woman was waiting for her to answer. "Oh. Oh yes I am. You wouldn't happen to know where Manford College is, would you?"

The woman smiled reassuringly at Annabeth. "Why as a matter of fact I do. Would you like me to walk you?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No thankyou, I just need directions."

The woman smiled. "Go back up that street and turn right on the first street you come across. Keep going until you see the sign. You won't be able to miss it," the woman rolled her eyes, "it's huge."

Annabeth smiled. "Thankyou so much! Can I ask your name?"

The woman paused for a moment. "Call me Theena," she finally said, "it's a nickname."

Annabeth gathered her books from the bench. "Thanks Theena! You've been a huge help."

Theena smiled and her gray eyes sparkled. "You're quite welcome. Oh and Annabeth? A word of advice dear, remember to keep an open mind. You can have opinions about something without even realizing it sometimes." The woman smiled one last time before turning and walking away.

Annabeth stood there for a moment, staring after the retreating figure. She then shook her head and followed the womans directions. Only later that night would she wonder how the woman knew her name.

oooOOOooo

As soon as Annabeth walked into the hallway leading to her first class a brown eyed beauty rushed over to her, followed by a red-head with blue eyes. She practically ran a guy over in her high heels and didn't spare him a glance at all. She just ran over and hugged Annabeth. "Annabeth! Oh my god, we've missed you soo much! How are you? Ok, so guess what! Jared asked Melanie out! How awesome is that? She wouldn't stop talking about it for weeks! Now since you're back she's probably gonna explain it to you too! How are you and Percy? We heard all about the accident. Sorry we didn't come visit you, we've just had soo much work to do! K, so you haven't missed too much. Professor Crast has just been going on about angles, extensions, balancing buildings blah blah blah. Like we don't already know all of this. Anyways you have a couple of projects due. Next week we have to hand in a design of a building. Something that is totally new and original. Then the week after that we have to actually show him the building. We have to build it! A miniature model of course, but still."

The brunette paused, giving Annabeth a chance to say something but when she was just about to open her mouth started to speak again. "And Nick broke his arm! It was terrible! They say he might not be able to play football for 2 months! Can you believe that? It's like, his favourite thing in the whole world and he won't be able to play it for 2 months! It's terrible, he's been sitting around the living room, complaining and making me make all of his meals! And I said- do you wanna know what I sai?" Without giving Annabeth a chance to reply the girl rushed on. "Well, I said at least it wasn't as bad as what happened to Annabeth! I mean I heard you had to stay in the hospital for a few weeks or something, right?"

Finally Annabeth got a chance to say something. "It was closer to a month actually."

The red haired girl stepped forward and gave Annabeth a hesitant hug. "Aww we're so sorry Annabeth. How are you feeling?" She had a soft voice, not like the brunette. She seemed hesitant and shy but at the same time, caring and looked like she would always be there to help a friend. "I called Percy while you were in the hospital. He said something about amnesia? Do you remember him yet?"

Annabeth stared at the red head, shocked that she would ask such a question. Was it any of her bussiness?

"Annabeth," the brunette touched her shoulder, gently but firmly, "are you alright? Do you need to go home?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No. No I'm fine, it's just... well I'm sorry you guys, but I have no idea who you are."

The girls both stepped back, the brunette's hand dropping from Annabeth's shoulder. For a second they looked stunned but then the brunetter smiled at her. "Ha ha, very funny Annabeth. Look Mel and I think Percy's really upset about this so maybe you shouldn't joke about it. For a second I actually believed you too."

The red head, who must've been Mel, touched the brunette's shoulder. "Jamie, I think she's serious."

Jamie turned to stare at Mel for a second before she looked at Annabeth again. "Of course she's not serious, she would've said something. You're kidding, aren't you Annabeth?"

Once again Annabeth shook her head. "Look I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything from when I was 12 to when I woke up in the hospital."

"But, but then-" Jamie's eyes widened as she realized something. "What about you and-"

RIIINNGG!

The three girls jumped. "Damn! I can't be late for classes again, Crast will kill me!" Jamie exclaimed. She looked at Annabeth seriously. "Mel and I are going to have a serious talk with you later, you hear me?"

Annabeth barely had time to nod before Jamie grabbed her and Mel's hands and dragged them to the room where Annabeth's Architectural Technician class was being held.

"Look," Jamie said to her, "you sit here, beside Ethan and Tyler. Sorry," she whispered as an afterthought, "Ethan likes to chew gum... like really loudly. It makes it hard to concetrate, but it's not like we got to pick where we sat. At least Tyler is fine, although he keeps to himself mostly."

Annabeth slowly sat in the chair Jamie motioned at. It wasn't comfotable, but it wasn't uncomfortable either. The table was just that. A long table, leading down the row where Annabeth sat. There were 5 rows, each a bit higher than the one in front so that it was possible to see the teacher and what he was writing on the board that took up the center of the far wall.

Jamie and Mel scurried of and split up. Jamie sat in the 2nd row, Mel in the 4th and Annabeth sat between them in the 3rd. They were all near the middle, Jamie being in the exact middle, Mel a couple of seats to the left, away from the door and Annabeth was closest to the door having about 4 seats between her and the middle on the right side.

Annabeth examined her table. It was just an ordinary table, it didn't wobble; thank the gods for small miracles. That would have been annoying.

The three girls were the first ones there. Next in was a boy who had curly brown hair he reminded Annabeth of someone. Tyson. The name was suddenly in her head but it was definitely right. Tyson, that's who the person reminded her of. The guy came and sat down on Annabeth's left. Without looking at her he mumbled a "hey."

"Hi." Annabeth replied.

The boy glanced up at her, and then pulled out his phone, a blackberry. "Good to have you back Jackson."

"What?" she asked him, her mind going hazy for a moment.

The guy raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought you didn't mind me calling you that anymore? Want me to go back to Chase?"

"Ummm..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

He was pretty attractive, Annabeth had to admit. He had a nice toned body (Annabeth could tell by his arm muscles) and his face was round but not fat. Skinny, but not gaunt. He was tanned and his hair was attractive in that 'I took no time on it today and it still looks fine' kind of way. He was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans and some no name brand sneakers. There was a chain with a small metal framed picture of a girl in it hanging on his neck.

"You there Jackson?" the guy asked her again, waving a hand in front of her face to snap her out of her trance.

"Umm ya. Look my name's Annabeth." Annabeth explained.

"Ya I know that." the guy said.

"Well why don't you just call me Annabeth?" she asked.

"Cause you like Jackson better," he said. "or at least, you used to."

"Look I'd prefer if you just called me Annabeth ok? No last names."

Once again he raised an eyebrow. "So the memory loss thing's true. Sorry 'bout that."

Annabeth looked at him closely. "How do you know I have amnesia?"

He laughed at her. "Look, Annabeth," he said the word slowly, testing it out, " you love being called Jackson. You never say it, but you do. I heard from... people that you might have memory loss. It must be true."

She shook her head. "Fine, but you're right. I have memory loss. I can't remember anything from since I was 12."

The guys eyes widened. "Damn," he whistled, "so you probably don't remember my name then right?"

She nodded, watching him warily.

He set his blackeberry down, and held out his hand. "I'm Tyler. Tyler Krask. Nice to meet you."

She slowly put her hand in his and shook it. "Annabeth Chase."

He nodded thoughtfully, about to go back to his phone before turning to look at her. "Damn, so that means you won't remember Percy either. Am I right?"

Annabeth winced. That was 3 people now who asked her about Percy and she was only 10 minutes in. How often did she talk about Percy to have that many people know? "Well... no, not really. We're working on improving my memory though."

Tyler shut his blackberry and slipped it in his bag. "Poor Perce. Poor you. I'll have to come visit him sometime."

Now it was Annabeth's turn to raise her eyebrow. "You've been at our place?"

He nodded. "Yup," he said popping the p, "I've been there once or twice, mostly to see Percy. We watch games together with some other guys sometimes." Tyler looked at her closely. "You really don't remember? You used to tell us to quiet down or you'd rip out the TV cable." He shook his head. "It was pretty close sometimes."

Annabeth laughed. She could just imagine Percy surrounded by friends, watching a game and being too loud while she was telling them all to be queit. She felt a pang in her chest. It sounded like fun, she thought to herself sadly. If only she could remember.

"Anyways I'll have to come over soon. Tell Percy so he'll have enough food stored up." Tyler told her.

"Sure. I'm sure he'll be glad to hear-" Annabeth started but was cut off by someone's throat clearing.

"As you can see is back, having recovered enough to rejoin her classes." A male voice said. "And thank goodness you actually showed up on time today Ms. Tan, I would have hated to assign you extra work." As soon as the man finished his sentence Jamie blushed but smiled.

When Annabeth turned she saw a man, dressed in a suit, standing in front of the blackboard studying the students there. She hadn't noticed the rest of the students come in and take their seats, and she definitely hadn't noticed the professor walk in the room. He had brown, thinning hair and was pale skinned. He was wrinkled, but the wrinkles around his eyes told you that he smiled often.

After the lesson that day, Annabeth didn't have a clue where her judgement had gone. The man (who was obviously Professor Crast) never smiled. Not once. He lectured, made you take notes, answer questions and quizzed you, but he never smiled.

He was the most strict, down-to-the-point teacher Annabeth could ever remember having. And she loved it.

He left no room for goofing off, not paying attention or cheating. It was like he had eyes in the back of his head! He told Ethan (who was very very annoyingly chewing his gum) to stop looking at her paper and answer the questions on the paper in front of them himself. He asked Tyler to keep his phone off when he was talking, or else to keep it out of his classroom when Tyler got a text message. He asked a pretty girl in the front row to stop doodling and start writing or drawing.

What Annabeth loved most however, was the fact that she almost couldn't keep up.

It was a challenge. A challenge which Annabeth loved. The other students seemed to have the same problem. Professor Crast would speak so acurately, without pausing, that it was difficult to understand. But when he went and demonstrated what he was trying to say, you did understand. He got through to everyone. Everyone listened and everyone got it.

It was _fun._

Before Annabeth knew it, the 4 hour lesson was over. It was already 1 o'clock.

"Wow." Annabeth sat there stunned at all she had just heard.

Tyler nodded, watching Ethan's retreating figure. "Tell me about it, how you forget any of Crast's classes I'll never know." He stood up and watched as Annabeth packed up the many papers covered in her notes and diagrams. "See you around Jackson." he said, before winking at her and exiting the classroom.

Annabeth watched him go, wondering just how well she and Tyler knew each other. As he turned to walk down the hallway she once again saw the glint of the metal encircled picture on his neck.

Annabeth stood up, her things packed in her bag, and was just walking to the door when she heard and already familiar clear of a throat. "Ms. Chase?"

She turned and watched as Professor Crast made his way up the stairs on the right side of the room that led to the door.

"Professor?" she asked uncertainly.

His eyes widened a bit in surprise. "I thought you were fine with calling me Mr. Crast. Professor makes me sound old."

Annabeth smiled a little at him, albeit hesitantly. "I'm sorry. Yes, Mr. Crast?"

He smiled at her. The first smile she had seen him wear that day. It made him look suddenly very warm, and fun. "I know about the amnesia, so be sure to ask me anything. Just know that I won't be able to stop this class for you Annabeth."

Annabeth nodded understandingly. "Of course, I never expected that you would. And thank you. I'll make sure to ask for help if I need it."

He nodded. "Just so we're clear. You know about the upcoming projects due?"

"Yes, Jamie told me."

He rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Of course she did. Well I hope you have a nice day Annabeth. Tell Percy hello from me."

"Tell Mrs. Crast hello from me." Annabeth said automatically, then she froze. What? She didn't even know a . What was she talking about. She was just about to apologize when the Professor nodded like this was a usual response.

"Of course." he answered her.

Annabeth nodded and turned, trying not to run away. She was thinking about how she had responded. Almost like she knew the Mrs. Crast. Her voice hadn't just been polite, it had sounded caring. Annabeth shook her head. She would ask Jamie or Percy about it later.

She had just reached the door when 's voice rang out. "Oh and Annabeth?"

She turned, her hand on the door handle. "Yes?"

He smiled at her again. "It's good to have you back."

Annabeth stood, taking that in for a moment before smiling back at him. "Thank you; it's good to be back."

And despite how confused she was at the moment, she meant it.

oooOOOooo

**Yay! Another chapter done! It wasn't as boring as I expected! I actually liked this one. Anyways, I'll try to post another chapter today too! We have a day off school so this was a perfect opportunity to work on this story! The next chapter's the date so it'll be more interesting.**

**I went and saw the Host this weekend, amazing movie. If you loved the book you'll love the movie. And I saw Beautiful Creatures a while ago with some friends too! It was great as well! **

**:)Anyways thanks to the reviewers, favouriters and followers. You know I love them all! They do keep me writing after all! **

**Love to you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3 :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"What the hell is going on Annabeth?" Jamie bombarded her with the question the moment she stepped out of the classroom.

Mel put a restraining hand on Jamie's arm. "Jamie, give her room to breathe."

Jamie raised an eyebrow at Annabeth, completely ignoring Melanie. "Well?"

Annabeth started walking and Melanie and Jamie immediately went to either side of her and kept pace. "I don't know what you want me to say Jamie. What can I tell you?"

"Hmmm," Jamie fake thought for a moment, "how about telling us what's going on between you and Percy? Or maybe how you are? How you're feeling? You know, things friends tell each other."

Annabeth stopped. "What do you mean? I'm fine."

Mel shook her head, her short bob bouncing above her shoulders. "No Annabeth, you're not."

Jamie stood there, arms crossed, in her tight tank top, bright lime green 2-inch heels and skinny jeans tapping her foot impatiently. "Annabeth look. We get that you don't remember us. We get that you forget every single convo that we've had together until this mornings. But we didn't forget. We know you, and we know how when things get hard you push people out telling yourself it's easier." Jamie stepped forwards and grabbed Annabeth's hands. "But it's not easier. Annabeth we're your friends, we're here to help you."

Annabeth stood there at a loss for words, trying to come up with an excuse to leave. To convince them she was fine and then flee back home. Home. Where Percy might be waiting for her.

Annabeth's stomach clenched nervously. Only now did she realize how cowardly she had acted, running away from Percy this morning. How she had avoided any conversations that might lead back to the unplanned incident this morning.

Only now did Annabeth realize that the only person she wanted to tell how she was feeling, was the exact same person she had run away from this morning.

Annabeth sighed. "I'm feeling confused, and worried OK? I don't know how to act, what to say. I don't know how to fit into my life anymore. I'm unsure about almost everything and just when I think I have something under control it surprises me." She looked up and met both sets of eyes.

Mel frowned. "You don't act like it."

Annabeth looked at her, surprised. "What?"

Melanie shrugged. "You seem like you always do. Calm, collected. On top of things. You're acting a little different sure, but you're fitting in the way you always do."

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. We even saw you talking to Tyler."

Annabeth shrugged. "That was nothing, we were just chatting."

"Whatever, it shows you still fit in." Jamie assured her. Suddenly there was a beep from her bag. She took out a bedazzled pink cell-phone and checked the screen. "Ugh, it's Nick. I love him, but I cannot stand listening to another one of his rants about not being able to play sports, go to work blah blah blah. Hey," Jamie's eyes lit up as she pocketed her phone again, "do you guys have plans? We could have a girls night out!"

"Ya!" Mel said at the exact same time as Annabeth said, "Sorry I can't."

The girls frowned. "Why not?" Jamie asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "Percy and I are going out tonight. There's no way I'm canceling on him."

Mel's face, which had sunk into a frown, brightened and Jamie squeeled. "What? Oh my god, this is way better than a girls night! We can help you get ready!"

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Oh that's ok, I didn't say it because I needed you to offer or anything-" But Jamie cut her off.

"No! It'll be so much fun! We could head to Mel's after we go shopping and you can wash and everything! It'll be fun, right Mel?" Jamie asked her.

Mel nodded her eyes shining. "Absolutely! I'll be able to tell you all about Jared and I!"

"And we can give you the deets of everything you've forgotten!" Jamie excalaimed. "Oh this is perfect! Exactly what I need!"

Annabeth held up her hands in a stop gesture. "Guys, I didn't bring clothes, I don't have my phone to call Percy, and all my stuff is at home. I would ask you to come to my place but Percy will be there and we're still getting used to the living accomodations as it is."

Mel sighed. "Well that's why we're going shopping silly! And don't worry, I have tons of makeup! You can use some, and as for calling Percy," Mel looked meaningfully at Jamie who pulled out her phone once again, "we've got that covered."

"Still, I should call Percy first. Just to make sure I'm not ruining any of his plans or anything." Annabeth said.

Jamie handed over her phone without a word and took Mel's arm and dragged her a couple of feet away. Annabeth looked at them, wondering. It had only been a day and yet they had already convinced her to go out with them. Shaking her head Annabeth dialed Percy's number which she just happened to have memorized. He picked up on the second ring.

"Jamie? Why are you calling? Is Annabeth OK?" Percy's voice came over the other end of the line sounding slightly panicked.

"Percy! It's me Annabeth and no nothing's wrong don't worry." She smiled at how she was the first thing he had thought of.

"Oh thank the gods. Hey why are you calling? Do you need a ride?" Percy's voice came through the speaker.

Annabeth shook her head, forgetting that he couldn't see her. When he didn't say anything she realized her mistake and laughed silently at herself. "No, it's nothing like that. I was wondering if you would mind me getting ready for our date at Mel's place?"

"Oh." Percy's voice had no emotion in it. "Oh." he repeated.

"Ya," Annabeth said, "if it's any trouble I'll come home no problem." She assured him.

"No." Percy's voice sounded happy. He even laughed. "No, that's alright. Go on to Mel's, I'm sure the three of you will have lot's of fun. When should I pick you up?"

"Hmm, what time do we need to be there?"

"6:30, but we can be a little late if you need more time." Percy's voice was soft.

Annabeth sighed. "No that's good. How about you pick me up at 6, then we won't have to rush."

"Sounds great." Percy said.

Annabeth opened her mouth. "I missed you today." she blurted out, before ducking her head. Oh gods where had that come from? She was glad Percy wasn't there to see her blushing.

Annabeth could picture Percy smiling as he spoke to her after a pause. "I missed you too." he replied softly.

Annabeth laughed. "Look I have to go! Jamie and Mel are getting impatient, I'll see you tonight OK?"

"OK," Percy answered easily.

"Can't wait!" she said and then she hung up.

Jamie and Mel swooped down on her. "What did he say?" they demanded.

Annabeth smiled at them. "Did I hear someone mention shopping?"

oooOOOooo

As Annabeth studied herself in the mirror, she nodded in satisfaction.

Her hair (which had been done by Jamie) was simple. It was just hanging down loosely in it's natural curly state. Her hands had been manicured and painted in clear nail polish which made them sparkle. Her makeup was simple yet elegant, and her clothes... well Annabeth had picked the best.

While there had been at least 20 different dress shops in the mall Jamie had driven them too Annabeth had only found her dress in the last one. She had fallen in love, and when she had seen the sale price she had fallen even harder.

Since it was an unusually warm fall this year she had chosen a dress that reached mid-thigh. It was strapless and fitting in the top but at the waist there were layers of fine, wavy silk. There was silver studs on the top part of the dress which went perfectly with the light pink color of the fabric. Her jewlery was nice. Straight silver chains with a diamond covered ball on the bottom. She wore one ring which had a beautifully made white flower on it and she had taken her bead necklace off and replaced it with a silver necklace with a small owl on the end. She had a silver clutch hand bag and open-toed white heels. The dress was appropiate for anything that might happen on this date. Dining, walking, running and even killing monsters.

She looked beautiful. A fact which Mel and Jamie seemed bent on repeating.

Annabeth felt beautiful. She felt confident. She finally felt like herself.

Suddenly she laughed, not caring that Mel looked at her strangely, and then looked at Jamie when Jamie started to laugh with her. She just laughed and let all of the confusion, doubt and yes, she'll admit it, butterflies for this date, go. She let all of the pressure and worry leave her.

This would be the first date Annabeth remembered, a fact which Jamie pointed out to her. It was 5:45 and Annabeth was sitting on the arm of the sofa waiting for Percy to arrive. Mel was sitting beside her, on the actual couch and Jamie was studying Annabeth intently trying to see if they had missed anything.

"Alright Annabeth here's some tips. Don't fake anything. At all. It makes the date not fun and no one enjoys it. Next thing. Don't overwhelm him. Percy already knows pretty much everything about you but you hardly know a thing about him. So ask him questions, seem interested but not nosy." Jamie hesitated. "Just be you. Believe me, he loves it." For a second her expression was wistful, but then she snapped out of it. "Last thing. Don't give him the go ahead. If he kisses you, fine let him kiss you. But this is a fake first date. The farthest you let him go is 2nd base, got it?"

Annabeth blushed. "Jamie I don't even think we're gonna go there. Don't worry. He might not even kiss me."

Mel raised her eyebrows and gave Annabeth a once over. "With you looking like that? He'll definitely kiss you."

Annabeth didn't know how to respond to that so she just pulled them into a hug. They responded immediately and soon the girls were group-hugging. Annabeth couldn't remember if she had ever done this. Hung out with girlfriends like this. She and Thalia had been like sisters but Thalia didn't like makeup and girly things and back when Annabeth was 12 and younger, she hadn't either.

"Thank you." Annabeth whispered.

Both of the girls drew back. "For what?" Melanie asked her.

"For being here. I... really needed this." Annabeth said quietly.

Jamie laughed. "Oh no problem! I needed this too. Believe me I'll be sad when I have to go home to find Nick complaining again."

Mel nodded earnestly. "I needed to get away from my work too. I'll be sad when you both leave."

Annabeth thought to herself, tuning out the girls conversation. Would she be sad to leave her new friends and go out with Percy? Yesterday she would have said yes.

But now? Now she realized she wouldn't be sad. In fact she was anxious for Percy to get here.

As if he read her thoughts there was a knock on the door. Suddenly nervous, Annabeth started to breathe deeper.

Jamie heard her because she looked over to Mel and waved her towards the door. Then she went and kneeled in front of Annabeth, grabbing her hands as she did so.

"Annabeth calm down. You'll be fine. Percy said he fell in love with you back when you guys went to a camp together. You didn't wear makeup, you were sometimes harsh and- and you were his best friend. You'll have a great time together, you always do." Jamie smiled at her. "He loves you. No matter what."

Annabeth stared into the girls eyes before her and she nodded. Jamie could've been Aphrodite with the way she gave speeches about love and such. She was a lifesaver. Once again Annabeth hugged her friend.

"Thank you," she whispered in her ear. She felt Jamie nod and then drew away. She stood up, straightened the front of her dress and turned and slowly walked towards the door.

As she drew closer she heard Percy's voice and suddenly all she wanted was to be alone with him. She wanted him to be speaking to her, to whisper in her ear and send shivers down her spine.

"So is Annabeth ready? I can wait in the car if you girls need more time." he said.

Mel smiled at him. "No she's just coming."

And then Annabeth was at the door, looking at the man who was supposed to be her true love.

Annabeth couldn't deny that Percy wasn't insanely attractive. Even with his usual rugged appearance there was something about him that made you want to be in his arms. To be the person he trusted and loved above everyone else. The one who he would give anything for.

Or maybe it was just Annabeth.

Anyways usually Percy dressed in any jeans he could find, a t-shirt that was considered clean and sneakers. His hair was usually smoothed over with a hand (which never did anything) and that was that. This was not one of those times. Percy was wearing dress shoes. Not too fancy but fancy enough to be called dress shoes. He was wearing dark jeans and a button up shirt that was tucked in at the waist.

He looked very, very handsome. And he was all Annabeth's.

Percy seemed to be having similar thoughts about Annabeth because while she was staring at him he had been staring right back. His eyes raked over her figure and Annabeth suddenly felt very exposed and blushed lightly before getting it under control.

"You look amazing Annabeth." Percy told her, his eyes finally meeting hers.

Annabeth stared into those eyes, almost getting lost in them. "You look great too."

Percy smiled and held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Annabeth looked back at Jamie and Mel. They nodded encouragingly and she turned back to Percy and took his hand. "We shall."

And then they walked to the car.

oooOOOooo

"So how were your classes today?" Percy asked conversationally.

Annabeth turned to him, ready to start a rant. "They were amazing! I loved it! Professor Crast is one of the best teachers I've ever met! At first he goes way too fast so that you only catch parts of what he's trying to tell you but then he explains it again and suddenly you understand everything he's trying to tell you! And the actual classes are interesting too. There's this one where we have a project to design our own building!"

"You'll like that." Percy murmured.

"YES! And then there's my calculas class which is boring but easy. Geography maps and so much more!" Annabeth paused. "Hey Percy?"

"Ya?" he asked, concentrating on the road.

"Do we know ?" Annabeth asked.

Percy laughed. "Yes we do. We've been over at their house a couple of times for dinner. You and Grant talk about architecture and Marnie and I talk about whatever we can. Last time we were there we had dinner. You and Grant never stopped talking."

"Grant?" Annabeth asked.

Percy glanced at her. "You're architectural technician's teacher. Professor Crast? His first name is Grant and his wife's is Marnie."

Annabeth nodded. She was about to ask him who Tyson was when Percy pulled in to the parking lot of a low key, family restaraunt. It's sign read Tibby's.

Percy parked the car and smiled at Annabeth. He walked around to open her door. She got out and he placed a hand on her back. She shivered a bit but otherwise made no sign of noticing the contact.

The restaraunt was small and quaint. There was a few people in eating but the volume was a gentle murmur. Percy strode up to the reception desk. "Table reserved under Jackson." he said quietly.

The girl smiled and nodded at him, not saying a word. She beckoned Annabeth and Percy to follow her and led them to a 2 person table lit with candles. The tablecloth was white and the chairs were plush and purple.

Percy pulled out Annabeth's chair for her and then he sat.

Finally the woman spoke. "Can I get you something to drink?" she asked them.

"Umm I'll have a cherry coke." Percy said and then took the offered menu.

The woman turned to look at Annabeth. "Erm.. I'll just have a sprite please." The waitress nodded and then gave Annabeth her menu and walked away. She soon returned with their drinks and left them alone for a few moments.

Percy looked up from his and smiled at Annabeth. "Whatever you do don't get the fish. It's always under cooked and you'll get food poisoning. Besides my dad would kill you." Percy said lightly.

Annabeth choked on her Sprite. "What?"

Percy laughed at her. "I'm kidding." Noticing Annabeth's look of relief Percy hurried on. "Well about the food poisoning part."

Annabeth set her glass down and glared at Percy playfully. He laughed at her again. "Loosen up Wisegirl."

"Don't tell me you wouldn't be a little mad if I told you Athena would kill you for harming a book or something Seaweed Brain." she responded.

Percy froze, his eyes made their way to Annabeth's. She smiled at him sweetly. He shook his head and cleared his throat. "Yes, but then again I think we all know Athena would follow through. My dad on the otherhand isn't as... driven on killing you as your mom is me."

Annabeth thought about that. "How do our parents feel? About us being a couple I mean."

Percy rolled his glass with his hands and thought for a second. "Well my dad couldn't care less. He thinks I can take care of myself when it comes to girls." Percy grinned at her playfully. "Don't ask me where that crazy idea came from."

Annabeth laughed and couldn't help feeling happy that at least one of their parents approved of them dating. Then her thoughts turned more serious. "And... my mom?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well... Athena is OK with it. Y'know as long as I don't break your heart, kill you, put you in danger in any way, or make you even slightly sad. As long as I avoid all of those things she said she wouldn't kill me." Percy smiled at her.

Annabeth sat back a little. Wow. So her mom approved of her dating a son of Poseidon. But then again she wouldn't hesitate to kill Percy if he did even one thing wrong. Annabeth sighed and started when she felt Percy grab one of her hands.

"Hey," he said reassuringly, "I would never do any of those things. On purpose. Besides," he gave her his trademark grin, "I have gods wanting to kill me all the time. It's no biggie."

Annabeth smiled at him feebly. "I'm not sure that makes me feel any better."

Percy knit their fingers together, sending currents of what felt like fire through Annabeth's body. "What? The fact that I wouldn't do any of those things or the gods wanting to kill me part?"

Annabeth leaned over to punch him on the shoulder lightly. "The gods killing you part of course."

Percy shrugged. "Eh, it's almost the usual with us now. All of the gods besides Aphrodite and my dad have a love-hate relationship. Right now it's love, but just wait until a third prophecy falls on my shoulders and I have the potential to destroy the world. Then it'll be all 'he's a threat we should kill him' again." Percy shook his head.

"Hey," Annabeth said and met Percy's eyes, "don't talk like that. There's gonna be no more prophecies for us and if there is, well then I'll be right by your side."

Percy smiled at her. "Well at least there's that."

The waitress came back and Annabeth drew her hand away from Percy's. She didn't miss the fact that she immediately missed the warmth of it.

"Are you all set to order?" the woman asked.

Percy nodded. "I'll have the cheeseburger, nothing but cheese with a side of fries."

"And I'll have the Caeser salas and garlic toast please." Annabeth said.

The woman wrote it down, double checked their order, took their menus and left.

"So..." Annabeth said, "Aphrodite and your dad are the only gods who don't want to kill you?"

Percy grimaced. "Yup, apparently since- and I quote- "I'm such a sweet boy, so deep in denial blah blah blah" and how our love story is so tragic and amazing it makes us poppular with the love goddess."

Annabeth frowned. "Was our love story really that tragic?"

Perc shrugged. "It didn't help that everyone knew everything about anyone at Camp Half-Blood. But ya, I was abducted without a trace to Camp Jupiter you were beside yourself with worry, I was blasted to Calypso's island after our first kiss while you held my funeral etc. It makes it hard to keep things simple."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Calypso's island?"

Percy nodded, for once not quite meeting her eyes. "Ya."

Annabeth studied him. "Why'd you come back?"

Percy looked at her, his green eyes saying everything he couldn't. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked her, and they left the topic alone.

They kept talking for the whole night, Annabeth asking Percy questions about their past, him answering. There was joking, laughing, and yes, flirting. They held hands across the table the whole time, and this time when the waitress came back with the cheque Annabeth left it there.

Annabeth walked back to the car while Percy paid and felt another shiver run through her, and it wasn't from the cold. Once Percy slid into the drivers seat Annabeth turned to him.

"Where to now?" she asked.

"Hmmm, it's only 6:45. How about we go to the park?" Percy asked her.

Annabeth nodded smiling. "Sounds fun."

Percy smiled back at her and grabbed her hand again, this time linking their fingers.

So they went to the park. They held hands and walked around Central Park. When they reached the place where they had been attacked Percy stopped.

Annabeth glanced at him. "What is it?"

Percy shook his head, not wanting to say anything right now and led her to where they had been sitting on that day. Finally he spoke.

"This is where we were attacked by the hellhounds. The attack that made you lose your memory."

Annabeth sucked in some air. So this was it. She looked around. There wasn't much to see, some trees here and there, some grass. A couple of benches.

But then Annabeth looked at Percy. She felt like she could look at him all day. There was so much to see, so much to take in.

But Percy wasn't looking at her. He pointed to the horizon. "There, look at that."

Annabeth followed his finger and looked at the beautiful sunset. The sky was orange, pink, purple, blue, yellow and a whole bunch of other colors that usually didn't go together but did in this one, beautiful moment.

Annabeth looked back at Percy and smiled at the fact that he was already looking at her. He was bathed in an orange glow and looked both sad and happy.

Annabeth was falling in love with him.

It had started at the hospital when she had woken up but now, here, sitting together watching a sunset she realized it. No, that was wrong. It had started when she was 12 years old. She was falling in love with Percy Jackson all over again.

Annabeth turned to look at the sunset again and as she did so she leaned against Percy's chest, nestling her head between his shoulder and neck.

"Beautiful." she whispered to him.

Percy looked at her and turned to whisper in her ear. "I know."

She shivered at the feeling of his breath on her neck.

"Are you cold?" Percy asked her. "Shit," he cursed, "I left my jacket in the car." He looked at her apologetically. "Mind cutting this date a little short?"

Annabeth was about to tell him she wasn't cold, that she just wanted to spend the rest of the night sitting here with him, snuggled against one another, when and idea formed in her head. She smiled at him. "Sure, let's go."

He pulled her up by the hand and placed his arm around her waist while they walked back in a comfortable silence. When they got to the car Percy gave Annabeth his jacket and then turned on the heat. They drove home in the same comfortable silence.

When they entered the apartment Annabeth shrugged off Percy's jacket and placed it on the coat hanger. She then turned around and saw Percy heating up water.

"Planning on making coffee?" Annabeth asked him and went to stand beside him behind the counter.

Percy looked at her. "Hot chocolate actually."

Annabeth smiled. "I love hot chocolate in the evening."

Percy nodded. "I know you do."

Annabeth stayed quiet and Percy did too. Annabeth excused herself to go to the bathroom, checking her appearance in the mirror on the way out. She still looked OK, good enough for staying indoors. Just as she was walking over to Percy she saw a radio.

On a sudden impulse she went and turned it on. Finding a station she liked she swayed over to Percy and grabbed his hand. "Dance with me?" she asked.

He laughed. "I can't dance. I'll step on your feet."

She pouted at him playfully. "Please?" she begged.

Percy's eyes shot to the radio. "The song's not a slow song."

Annabeth frowned and turned back to the radio. She then searched the channels until she found one just starting a slow song. "There, happy now?" she asked him.

Percy shifted on his feet. "I told you I can't dance."

Annabeth sighed in exasperation. "I'll teach you." she said and grabbed his hand and pulled him to the center of the living room.

Slowly Percy put a hand on her waist and the other took hold of her other hand. Annabeth felt electricity shoot through her but tried not to show it. She laughed and slowly showed Percy the right steps.

Just when it seemed like Percy had gotten the hang of it he did step on her feet. When he blushed and mumbled a 'sorry' Annabeth burst into laughter. She laughed so hard she lost her balance on the next step and tripped backwards, dragging Percy down with her.

Thankfully the couch was behind her so she landed on it. But Percy landed on her.

Suddenly Annabeth was aware that it was very hard to breathe, that Percy and her were touching in many different places and that Percy had only caught himself a couple of seconds before his lips would have smashed into hers. As it was his face was only an inch or two away from hers. She could feel his breath on her face.

"I told you I can't dance." he whispered.

Annabeth nodded a fraction, moving her face closer to his. "That's true, you did. But I think you can blame this one on me." she whispered back feeling slightly breathless.

Percy's head dipped a bit closer. "Do you still believe that a guy should kiss a girl on the first date Wisegirl?" he said, his eyes pierced her own so she closed them.

Annabeth's breath hitched. "Yes." she answered.

And then his lips were on hers, moving with hers in a way that Annabeth hadn't thought was possible. She was alive everywhere. She could feel everything, the way the couch felt beneath her, the way Percy's hands were supporting him on the couch and the way that Percy's lips felt so soft, so good, against hers.

But then he pulled away, studying her intently, trying to tell her reaction.

Her reaction was this. Annabeth wanted more.

So slowly she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and the other she ran through his hair. His head dipped closer and this time the kiss was deeper. Hungrier. More demanding. She sat up and pushed Percy back until suddenly, without either of them realizing it had happened, she was straddling him.

So while Annabeth and Percy kissed on the couch the radio songs changed until niether of them cared wethere it was a slow song or not anymore and the water that was long past boiling cooled off.

oooOOOooo


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

When Percy woke up the next morning he was, for the first time in almost 2 months, totally and completely, happy.

Maybe it was because last night had gone much better than he had planned. Maybe it was because he and Annabeth had actually acted like themselves last night. Or maybe it was because they had kissed last night. For the first time in what seemed to Percy like much too long, he and Annabeth had kissed.

It was like they had never had this rough patch. Like he and Annabeth were... him and Annabeth again. When Annabeth had (pretty much) asked him to kiss her last night, Percy knew.

He knew they would be okay. He knew they would get through this, together. As long as they were together.

Memories of that fall into Tartarus penetrated Percy's thoughts. It was almost 2 years later but he still had nightmares about it. And he knew that when she had remembered, Annabeth had too.

It would never leave him. He knew that it was one of those things that he would always have to cope with, something that would never let him be as safe, as whole, as mentally sane, as he had been before. Knowing that a place like that existed... it was one of those things that Percy knew had the ability to drive him insane.

The only thing that had kept him the tiniest bit sane had been Annabeth by his side, holding his hand. Her presence had been the only thing reminding him that there was a much better, nicer, brighter place above. That there was a place that allowed people to escape from that dreadful hell. She had been the only thing that had kept him moving, that had given him the will to survive, the strength to keep going.

Percy knew that Annabeth had felt the same way.

They were each other's Achilles heel. Their one true Achille's Heel.

For a while Annabeth had forgotten. She had denied it. But last night... last night she had finally accepted that they were each others biggest weakness.

But they were also each others greatest strengths.

After Tartarus Annabeth and Percy were both changed. Both scarred. The only person who understood how they were feeling was the other. Not even Nico knew exactly what Gaia had thrown at the demigod couple, and that's what had scared everyone.

Once they had met up with their friends after escaping the Doors of Death, Percy and Annabeth stuck together more. They stayed below decks, in a cabin. Away from the other demigods but never away from each other. It had taken them several days to be able to actually, fully participate in a conversation with the others, and even then it was usually only strategy or planning.

Percy didn't crack as much jokes. He hardly laughed and he always wore the same weary expression.

Annabeth was even more aggresive than before, and went back to putting up shields. She was careful with what she said to people, always quick to draw her knife, and tried as hard as possible to forget about that part of her life.

The only thing that had driven them to do anything, had been the burning fire of revenge and hatred to get back at Gaia and the giants. To cause her just as much pain and worry, and fear that she had caused them.

They had been out for blood. And by the gods they had got it.

The battle had been hard. A lot of demigods (both Greek and Roman, Percy recalled) had been killed. Friends, family, some of both had perished. Percy winced, recalling all of the blows and screams. Remembering all of his friends just begging for it to end, begging for the pain to go away. Some had begged to be killed.

Well that had pushed Percy and Annabeth over the edge. They had escaped Tartarus, and then just a month after that, they had watched countless people they had known die. They had fought another war and again they had won, but this time niether of them felt a thing except for the sick satisfaction in watched Gaia and her spawn be beaten and the breaking of their strength.

Chiron said it was survivors guilt. He had told the others that no matter how much they tried to help their friends, the only thing that would help them were themselves. Both of them had watched so much suffering, had survived so much in their lives that now they were finally feeling the weight of it. Chiron compared it to the weight of holding the sky, an experience both demigods had gone through, except this time it was coming from their minds and there was no one to pass the burden too.

But Chiron was wrong with that comparison. Both Annabeth and Percy agreed that holding the sky had been much, much easier.

For a while people thought they had both been finally beaten. That this had been too much and had finally sent them over the edge. For a while, the two demigods had thought that themselves.

Percy and Annabeth sought out no one except the other. All Percy remembered from that time was the numbness that he had felt. He hadn't cried after the war. Not in his bed at night, not when people comforted him. He hadn't cried at the relief of winning. Annabeth hadn't cried either.

After several days of acting as a zombie would, Annabeth and Percy tried to talk to the others. They finally managed to put the images of the war and Tartarus out of their minds for short periods of time and focus on the present. They both laughed exactly 9 days after the war had ended.

But then it was time for the funerals.

The funerals of New Rome were different from the funerals of the Greeks. The Greeks burned a shroud (making sure the dead had a coin for Chiron's ferry, had some close friends or family say a few words, and then had a moment of silence to honor the victims memory.

In New Rome the funerals were slightly different. There was a choice of being buried or cremated. They still had the coin ritual, and they had one person who was close to the deceased speak, but after the funeral they celebrated. They held religious festivals in honor of all dead, drank and ate, and after the person spoke on the deads behalf they offered a sow to Ceres (Demeter). They burned part of the sow with the body, burned some in an altar as Cere's portion, and the rest was given to the people to eat.

Hazel's speech at one of the many cremations caused both Percy and Annabeth to fully come back to the people around them. It was that speech, that funeral, that pierced them both in a way nothing else ever could have. It was the loss of that friend that made them realize that they had to go on living. For the friend who had died. Annabeth and Percy lived, and tried, for him. He was a big reason they were who they were today and not an empty shell of it.

His was the funeral that both of the older demigods finally broke and wept at. But his was also the funeral where they decided to make the rest of their lives count and live them to the fullest.

oooOOOooo

Annabeth shot up in bed.

She had dreamed last night, and now she remembered parts of her missing life. Without bothering to get dressed she ran to the living room yelling Percy's name.

"PERCY!"

He had already been sitting up on the couch, but once he heard her cry he rose to his feet. "Annabeth?" he asked her confusedly.

She laughed at the sound of his voice and crashed into him, wrapping her arms around his back and feeling his warmth. She ran into him so hard they stumbled back a bit before Percy balanced them again. "Woah," he said, "slow down. What happened?"

She looked into his eyes, unsurprised by the small tears of joy in her own. Without answering she smashed her lips to his. Once they were both out of breath she pulled away. "I remember." she whispered,

Percy froze. His eyes widened, arms tightened around her, and it seemed like he stopped breathing. Finally his eyes focused on hers and his voice came out strangled; a mixture of hope and disbelief. "What?"

She laughed and pulled back slightly to look at him clearly. "I. Remember." she told him. "Not everything. There's still a lot that I'm completely clueless about, but I remember lots of things."

Percy stared at her. Finally his eyes filled with wonder and happiness. "You remember." he stated, his voice sounding like he was finally understanding. "You- you remember. You know what happened with us. You know everything we've done." His voice halted and his next sentence came out on a shuddering whisper, "You know who I am."

Annabeth nodded. "I remember the Titan War! I remember our quest for the Golden Fleece, the night that I first saw you. I remember being in a black hole of hell and knowing that you were the only thing I was surviving for. I remember our first kiss in the Labyrinth, the night we held up the sky and you rescued me from Luke. I remember the feeling of when Hera took you from me, I remember sitting in my cabin for hours wondering where you were and missing you. I remember the day I saw you again," here she laughed, "you were wearing a toga, and for a second I thought Reyna was going to tell the Romans to kill Piper, Leo, Jason and I because I judo-flipped you." She halted and met his eyes again. "Percy, I remember loving you. And missing you. I remember hating you and fighting with you and screaming at you and laughing at you. I remember loving you," she repeated, "but most importantly, I remember you."

Annabeth wasn't sure what happened next. The only things she knew were Percy lifting her up and spinning them, pressing her closer than ever, kissing and crying, hugging and laughing. And then Percy said something that scared her.

"I love you."

But it also made her feel unlimited and unbroken happiness. And that won out over the fear.

"And I love you." she told him, and she meant it with everything she had.

Percy smiled at her, and then they were kissing again and Annabeth didn't know how but they ended up crying again. Eventually Percy sat on the sofa, pulling Annabeth down with him and wrapped his arms around her. She sat on his lap and curled into him. Once she got herself under control she asked something she had been wondering since she woke up. "Percy?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Where are the rest of the 7? And Nico and Tyson- oh gods Tyson! How is he? I feel so bad he's probably so upset. And my dad! And the kids and Karen!" Annabeth's eyes widened with each name she said. "What about your mom and Paul! How's Sally! Oh my god I can't believe I forgot them all! I feel so bad!"

"Hey Annabeth calm down. Their all fine." At her skeptical look he sighed in defeat. "Okay so their really depressed you didn't remember them and are going out of their minds with worry for you."

She frowned, "Percy that's not what I want to hear."

He shrugged at her. "You didn't believe me when I told you the truth. They really are fine. At the start they were bummed and they still are, but they're going on with their lives. Annabeth, they survived losing people in a war. Their just thankful you aren't dead."

Annabeth looked down. "Ya, I suppose."

Percy put a hand under her chin and pulled her gaze back to his. "Annabeth it's okay. We can go see them today if you want."

Her eyes grew clouded. "Really? Would they be okay with that? Percy you know I don't fully remember them yet. You're the one I remember the most and even then there's a lot missing."

"Annabeth it'll be fine," he rolled his eyes, "they wanted to see you even when you remembered nothing. They care about you. How you are, what you've been up to, how you're coping. You. Their your friends, they'll understand." His eyes filled with mischeif. "Clarisse even called to ask how we were. She's worried about you too, maybe we should visit her as well."

Annabeth wrinkled her nose. "I don't remember Clarisse from now very well, all I know is that she and Chris are together and he made her slightly friendlier, but I do remember her from when I was 12."

Percy laughed. "She hasn't changed much but believe me, you'll notice the difference."

Annabeth smiled, but then her smile faltered. "But I have classes today. We won't have the time to visit them all."

Percy winked. "Leave it to me," he told her, "you just worry about getting dressed and making us breakfast."

Surprisingly Annabeth felt like she could. She could leave Percy in charge of getting all of her friends to see her again somehow. With anyone else she would never be able to do that. She was a slight control freak so things like this were always up to her. But Annabeth wanted to stop worrying. She wanted to stop fretting, and over analyzing and always having to be on top of things. She wanted her biggest worries to be making sure the toast didn't burn and making her classes on time.

Percy nudged her. "Go get ready, I'll get the things for breakfast." He kissed her before getting up and pulling things from the cupboards.

So Annabeth did just what Percy told her to.

oooOOOooo

**Another chapter done! I have 1 more to go and then you guys need to tell me if you want an epilogue cause I could work that in too. Thanks to the followers and people who have favourited this story, you're all amazing. Reviews are loved and appreciated! **

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

Percy picked her up from school that day. He had taken off from his work early once Annabeth slid into the passenger seat had put the car in reverse. She hurriedly waved to Jamie and Mel before they vanished from view and then turned to Percy, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

He noticed her look and frowned. "What is it?"

She gestured to the surrounding houses. "This is the way to our house. How are we going to see everyone when we go home? It'll just take more time away from us visiting them."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Do you really think I wouldn't have thought of that?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Did you?"

He threw a mock hurt look at her. "Yes I did. I just have to get ready and then we'll go."

Annabeth glanced at Percy and then down at herself. She was wearing a white forearm length shirt that had thick pink stripes across it and jeans. It was more of a cardigan but due to the weather Annabeth thought it would be deemed presentable. Now she was rethinking. "Do I look okay?"

Percy glanced at her. "Of course. You're always beautiful."

She punched him lightly but couldn't hide the faint blush that rose to her cheeks. "You're supposed to say that Percy. But I want to make a good impression, I need an unbiased opinion."

Percy frowned. "Annabeth to me you always look beautiful; even when you're covered in dirt and your ponytail is loose and your're fighting a monster."

Annabeth reached up to touch her ponytail subconsciously. It was still neat. "Percy I need to know if I should change or redo my makeup. Please just tell me what you would think if this was... Piper dressed like this."

Percy stoppped at a red light and turned to look at her. He studied her in a way that Annabeth felt right in her core. His gaze clouded for a moment before he turned back to the road. "I think you look great."

Annabeth found her voice. "Really?"

He sighed in exasperation. "Annabeth what's the point in asking me when you won't believe me?"

She shot a glance at him, her eyes telling him she was not amused. "Percy I'm being serious."

"Finally," he said as he put the car in drive once the light turned green, "and I was too."

She exhaled in defeat. "Okay then."

They sat in silence for a bit, Percy pulling into the parking lot of their apartment building. "Why do you need to change anyways? You look perfectly fine." Annabeth asked him.

He shrugged, his face showing no emotion. "I don't want to wear my work clothes."

Annabeth let it go even though she knew he was lying. Percy wasn't wearing his work clothes. Something was up... but she forgot about it. Instead she asked something that had been bouncing around in her head all day. "So from what I remember Piper and Jason, Hazel and Frank, Clarisse and Chris, Travis and Katie, Juniper and Grover and Tyson and ... umm what was the harpies name?"

"Ella." Percy supplied.

She nodded, climbing the stairs as she spoke. "Right, Ella. They're all couples? Did anyone break up or are there any new couples I need to worry about?"

Percy nodded, "Leo and Reyna are together."

Annabeth stopped for a few seconds before continuing her climb. "What? Really?"

"Yup," he said popping the p.

"Wow. How did that happen?"

Percy shrugged, "None of us really know. I mean we thought Reyna didn't even like Leo and then a few weeks after the end of the war they told everyone they were a couple. Jason told me Leo didn't even tell him how it happened. And Reyna sure isn't telling anyone."

"Oh. Allright so Leo and Reyna. It's good that those 2 found someone. What about evryone else. Are they all still together?"

Percy hesitated, his eyes clouded with an emotion Annabeth couldn't place. "Well Travis and Katie are the usual on-off relationship, and ... Hazel's single now."

They turned on to the hallway leading to their apartment. "What? What about her and Frank?" Annabeth asked him.

They reached their doorway. "Look Annabeth, about Frank-" Percy started.

While he had been talking Annabeth had reached for the door knob and turned it. And the sight that met her was a big surprise.

"SURPRISE!"

About 20 people stood in their apartment. Demigods and mortals and Annabeth thought she might've caught a glimpse of Poseidon. She looked over to Percy who was wearing a huge smile, their previous conversation forgotten.

Annabeth smiled back at him and then started at the sudden pairs of arms around her. "Annabeth! Oh, it's so good to see you!"

Percy looked at everyone. "Allright guys, give her room to breathe." He rolled his eyes, "And Hazel let her go, you'll suffocate her."

Hazel took a step back from Annabeth and winked at her. Then she turned to Percy. "Just because you're older than me doesn't mean you get to boss me around Percy. Besides. Annabeth likes my hugs."

He glanced at Annabeth before looking at the younger girl skeptically. "Sure she does little cousin," he told her teasingly, "you keep telling yourself that."

Piper stepped forward and hugged Annabeth before linking arms with both her and Hazel. She turned to face Percy. "You're just jealous that we're allowed to hug her in front of people without being told to get a room. Which is something I think Leo was looking forward to saying again."

"YA! Keep this PG you guys, no more of your kissing in front of us!" the curly haired Hispanio piped up from in the crowd. There was some jostling before his face appeared. "Hey Annabeth, good to see you. This guy-" he jerked his head towards Percy, "was almost unbearable when you were gone."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I was no where near as bad as you Valdez. Jason even said you were more worried than I was."

The tall blonde haired boy stepped forward, "That's true. Leo you would never shut up. At least Percy didn't talk constantly."

Leo rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at them. "I will not apologize for worrying for a friend." He smiled at Annabeth who had been amusedly watching the friends banter. "Did you miss me Annie?"

Annabeth glared playfully at him. "Not a bit Valdez, and don't call me Annie."

He walked towards her and hugged her, elbowing Piper and Hazel away as he did so. "You know you love it." he said when he pulled away.

"I swear to the gods I will bring out my knife Leo." she threatened.

"Hey don't bring us into this." a deep voice said. The man Annabeth had seen before stepped towards the group of demigods. Annabeth had been right. It was Poseidon.

Leo spoke at the same time as the god. "I told you ladies love me."

A beautiful brunette stepped towards him. "Leo, Annabeth threatening to gut you isn't really a confession of love." she said it incredulously but when Reyna slid her hand into Leo's you could tell she was kidding.

Annabeth looked back at the god who had been studying her. "Hello Annabeth." he said to her calmy.

She glanced at Percy who smiled at her encouragingly. "Um, hello Poseidon." she said unsurely.

He surprised her by laughing. "My beard Annabeth, last time I heard you use that voice was when you accepted the offer to be Olympus's architect." His eyes twinkled, looking so much like Percy's that she almost called him that. "Aren't you the confident one of your relationship?"

"Well that's not saying much," Sally said, walking forwards and dragging Paul with her as she did so. "Percy isn't exactly the most confident guy out there."

"Mom!" Percy complained. "I'm hurt. Aren't you supposed to stick up for me?"

Sally waved a hand at him good naturedly, "You do that fine on your own. Now," she said turning to Annabeth, "can I get a hug from my son's girlfriend?"

Annabeth blushed again, not knowing what to do. Hesitantly she stepped towards Sally who let go of Paul's hand to wrap her arms around the younger girl.

"Oh Annabeth," Sally sighed, "thank Zeus you're okay. Percy was so worried."

Annabeth nodded in understanding. "Hey Sally."

Sally's grip tightened for a moment before she released her and let go. "Well it's good to see you dear. I'm glad you're feeling better."

Annabeth searched the sea of faces before her. A pale boy- Nico, stood there beside Rachel. Hmm what was she doing here? From what Annabeth could remember she didn't like Rachel much. There was Clarisse and Chris, the Stolls (Katie included), Thalia, the prophecy demigods, Sally, Paul and- Annabeth did a double take.

"Dad?" she asked incredulously.

The older man smiled beatenly down at her, relieved to finally be noticed. "Hey there Annie."

"Hey," Leo complained, "how come he gets to call you Annie?"

Piper smacked his arm, ignoring Leo's yelp of pain. "Shut up Leo."

"Dad? What- what are you doing here? All the way from San Francisco? What about the kids and Karen?" Annabeth asked him amazed.

He stepped towards her, "Karen can handle those kids, and as for me, well, I heard there was a party and naturally I came to see how you were."

Annabeth stepped towards him and threw her arms around him. "I- I'm sorry dad. I didn't remember- I thought - I mean with us- I wasn't sure-" Her explanation was cut off and frantic. She couldn't find the words to explain not visiting him sooner, or calling or messaging him at all.

He rubbed his hand on her back in soothing circles, face understanding. "Sshh it's okay Annabeth. I understand."

She nodded, hiding her face in his shoulder before stepping back. Percy moved to stand behind her and grabbed her hand comfortingly.

"So," Leo said, rubbing his hands together. "This is a party right? Celebrating Wisegirl's reunion with everyone?"

Percy nodded and gestured to the counter in the kitchen filled with food. "Help yourself Leo."

Leo smiled at the couple, "Thanks man, you're a lifesaver."

Leo dragged Reyna with him to the food, but she did manage to give the couple a smile and a wave before being assaulted by her boyfriend.

Annabeth turned to look at Percy. "I thought you were the only one who called me Wisegirl?"

He looked at her knowingly. "Oh believe me, I am. Leo's just a little excited right now."

Annabeth looked at Leo who was practically jumping with energy and excitement. "I can see that."

Percy smiled at her. "C'mon Wisegirl, time to re meet your friends."

Her eyes widened in panic and looked at everyone talking to one another and laughing and smiling like they were all the best of friends. "Percy they know I don't remember them all right? What if I do something wrong?"

Percy grabbed her free hand and held both of them in his own. "Annabeth it'll be fine. You'll be fine. And I won't let go of your hand the whole time."

"Promise?" she asked him.

"I promise." he said seriously.

She nodded slowly and then turned to look at their guests. "All right then let's go."

oooOOOooo

"Annabeth!"

Annabeth turned and looked to see Katie waving her over to where she sat on Travis's lap in the living room.

"Hey Katie." she replied.

Katie looked her over. "You look good."

Annabeth smiled in appreciation. "Thanks, you do too."

Katie smiled and then her expression turned serious. "So.. how are you feeling? With the memory loss and all?"

Annabeth sighed and sat down. "I'm working on it. I remember some things now, most from before the Titan War and a lot to do with when Percy was taken to the Roman Camp."

Travis snorted from his place beside the girls and turned from his conversation with Connor. "Well there's a surprise."

Annabeth frowned at him. "Hello to you too Travis."

He smiled misheviously at her. "Hey Annabeth, good to have you back. Connor and I were missing seeing your face after a prank."

Katie rolled her eyes at him. "Travis stop being stupid."

He poked her side, smiling slightly when she giggled. "You love it when I'm stupid."

Katie blushed, "Shutup Travis."

"Make me." he told her.

Katie rolled her eyes and looked at Annabeth, pleading for help silently. "Save me."

Annabeth pretended to consider it. "Nah, I think you're good."

"Oh thanks so much, glad to have you back Annabeth." Katie told her, but the smile in her eyes told Annabeth she was kidding.

Percy and Connor had been talking the whole time the girls had been chatting but now Connor turned to Annabeth. "Hey Annie."

Her eyes narrowed. "Stoll."

Connor smiled at her. "Good to know you haven't changed too much. Then Travis and I would have to rethink our whole plans for pranking you."

Travis shot his brother an annoyed look. "Thanks dude, good to know you can keept your trap shut. I swear Katie's better at pranking than you."

Percy laughed at that, "I'm not sure about that Travis. Maybe when she's pranking you."

Katie looked at both Percy and Travis. "What are those statements supposed to mean?"

Both of the guys laughed at her while Katie said "Sometimes I don't know why I bother."

Annabeth put a hand on her arm comfortingly. "Don't worry Katie, I'm sure Travis didn't mean it. And you know I can make Percy pay for it later, just as you can do the same to Travis." Annabeth winked at Katie who snickered.

Immediately both laughing boys shut up. "What do you mean by that?" they both asked their girlfriends.

Katie shook her head, smiling softly. "Oh, nothing. Us girls are just talking."

Percy looked at them both suspiciously. "Y'know Travis I think they're plotting against us."

Travis nodded, scrutinizing the girls as well. "I do think you're right dear Percy."

Connor laughed at both the boys. "Sucks to be you guys."

Both of the men turned to Connor. "Dude you don't even have a girlfriend. It's better to be us then it is to be you." Travis told him bluntly.

As all three of the boys started bickering Annabeth and Katie laughed. Annabeth only turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Rachel.

"Am I interrupting?" the red head asked.

Annabeth felt an immediate flash of wariness. From what she remembered Rachel had a crush on Percy. She had kissed him! But then she had become the Oracle. Percy had assured Annabeth that she and Rachel were closer now and actually very good friends but Annabeth knew she and Rachel would have to take this slow. "Oh." her voice was surprised. "Hey Rachel."

Katie smiled at the oracle. "Rachel! Hey!"

Rachel smiled at Katie. "Hey Katie. Mind if I steal the girl of the moment?"

Katie waved them away. "Be my guest," she jerked her head towards the boys, "I've got to keep Travis and his brother contained anyways."

Rachel and Annabeth laughed. Rachel then turned to Annabeth. "Can we talk?"

The blonde nodded and rose from the couch. She saw Percy's gaze and smiled at him reassuringly, silently telling him she could handle this. He nodded, but Annabeth still felt his eyes on her when she turned her back.

Rachel led them to the hallway and then stopped and turned. Her eyes took in Annabeth and she smiled a tentative smile at the daughter of Athena. "Look Annabeth I'm not really sure how much you remember about me, or what our friendship is like and I just wanted to clear the air. I know you don't remember much, and in those first 2 years our relationship wasn't really that great soo..."

"Rachel it's okay. I know you're the oracle now." Annabeth said.

Rachel smiled, a bigger smile than before. She sighed in relief. "Oh good. Well I just wanted you to know that Percy and I- we were just friends. You might not remember but nothing happened at all between us. He helped me realize who I was supposed to be and why I am the way I am."

Annabeth nodded distractedly. "Rachel can I ask you something?"

Rachel nodded. "Of course."

"Actually there's 2 things. The first is, did you and Percy ever kiss?" Annabeth knew the answer to this. She remembered Percy and Rachel both coming and telling her Rachel had kissed him once. What this question was was a test. If Rachel answered honestly then Annabeth would act towards her the same way she did to all her friends. If she lied... well it wouldn't be pretty.

Rachel nodded and her eyes clouded. "Once. It was me. I kissed him, he didn't kiss me." Annabeth raised an eyebrow in surprise at the girls answer but Rachel took it the wrong way. "Oh! Oh we didn't do anything more! And I promise you it was just a peck, I hardly felt it. It was more a kiss for good luck than anything else. I'm really sorry Annabeth."

Annabeth shushed the girl. "Rachel, it's okay. I was just asking." she smiled genuinely at the girl before her. "I have another question though."

Rachel nodded. "Shoot."

"Are we... close friends? I know we're friends but do I ask you for advice about stuff, or come tell you about problems I'm having?"

Rachel thought for a second. "I think we are. You tell me about problems with you and Percy a lot, and stress to me about school. Plus I helped you when Percy dissapeared. After the Giant war we got closer. Since I have the whole seeer eye thing I saw parts of what you and Percy went through in Tartarus. You talked to me about it sometimes and I helped you get over it."

"Wow." Annabeth said. Then she smiled. "Well, thanks Rachel."

She moved to walk past the girl but Rachel caught her arm. "Annabeth if you wanna... talk about your amnesia you can always ask me. I have some freaky powers that come with this oracle bussiness so I can even show you some things."

Annabeth nodded. "I will Rachel. Thank you."

Rachel smiled and relaxed. "Have a good party Annabeth."

"You too." Annabeth replied and then went to join the crowd of people again.

Thalia stepped in front of Annabeth, almost getting run over by the blonde. "Woah! Hey Thals."

Thalia was in her usual Hunters get-up and her hair was it's usual spiky self. She crossed her arms. "You look better." she said bluntly.

"Umm thanks?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Well give me a hug will you? I haven't seen you for what seems like a week."

Annabeth laughed and hugged Thalia, feeling the comfort Thalia always brought her. "That must have been torture for you."

Thalia nodded and dragged Annabeth by the arm to the food table. "It was. The whole time I was wondering wether you and Percy were screaming and killing each other yet."

Annabeth frowned at the older girl. "Um, no. We've managed to avoid that so far."

Thalia picked up a chip and tossed it in her mouth. "It's only a matter of time."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Thalia shrugged, "What? It's what you and Percy do."

"Really? Even since we started dating." Annabeth asked.

Thalia nodded and rolled her eyes. "Oh ya, especially then."

Annabeth frowned. "Well we haven't really fought yet. I guess that's a good thing."

"Uh huh." Thalia said, sounding like she didn't really care. "Look I'm just here to ask you how you are. Artemis wants me back as soon as possible."

Annabeth smiled. "I'm fine Thals. Percy's helped a lot."

"Well at least there's that. Look I've got to run but remember to tell Kelp-for-Brains that if he hurts you I'll kill him and that I'll catch up with him soon over burgers." Thalia gave the other girl a quick hug. "Have a good party."

"Wait Thalia-" Annabeth called but Thalia was already gone.

"She always does that." A voice said from behind Annabeth. When she turned to look she saw it was Nico.

"Oh. Hey Nico." she said.

He dipped his head to her. "Annabeth."

"It's good to see you." she said.

"It's good you remember me." he responded.

She shrugged. "Some things. I don't remember it all."

Nico shrugged too. "Something's better than nothing."

"Ya I suppose." Annabeth hesitated before asking Nico "How was Percy when I was in the hospital?"

He raised his eyebrows at her. "You sure you wanna know?"

Annabeth hesitated. "I'm not sure. Do I?"

Nico shook his head. "No I don't think you do. I'll spare you the gory details."

Annabeth nodded. "OK."

"He laid on the couch for a while. He didn't go to work, didn't wash, hardly slept or ate. He never talked. When you were unconscious he never left your side. He always held your hand or slept beside you." Nico met Annabeth's eyes. "He was heartbroken."

She swallowed the lump that had appeared in her throat. "Nico... I'm sorry. For putting him through that I mean. It must have been hard for you to see him like that."

Nico dropped his gaze and scuffed his foot on the kitchen floor. Finally he nodded, eyes still on his feet. "Ya." he swallowed loudly and then cleared his throat. "Ya, it was hard."

Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad I wasn't there to see it. I never would have been able to stand it."

Nico looked up at her, his gaze piercing. "Even when you didn't remember him?"

Annabeth thought back to how she had felt about Percy while she had been in the hospital. She had cared about him even then. She knew that. "Yes." she finally said speaking more to herself than to Nico. "Yes, even when I didn't remember him."

Nico nodded as if satisfied and didn't say anything else. But Annabeth did. "Thankyou Nico, for not letting him give up on me. You don't know how much I appreciate that."

Nico looked at her. Something almost like regret passed over his face. Annabeth suddenly knew that he was thinking of his sister. The one who had died on a quest with Percy. "Hey Nico, you okay?" she asked him.

He nodded and dropped his eyes, "It's good to have you back Annabeth." Was all he said before he turned away and walked over to the living room.

"My poor nephew," a grave voice said behind her.

Once again Annabeth turned to look at who had spoken behind her. "Oh. Hello Lord Poseidon."

The god was still watching the son of Hades who was now talking to Hazel. "I know my brother loves his son but I've always thought he should show it more. Young Nico is very lonely." Poseidon frowned. "He still misses the daughter of Hades who saved Percy too much."

Annabeth glanced at Percy when his name was spoken. He was currently sitting with a very tired looking Connor in a head lock. Annabeth smiled to herself. Even without the Curse of Achilles Percy was near unbeatable.

When the demigod looked back to the god she was surprised and slightly unsettled to find him already studying her. "However, I did not come to speak with you about my brother's offspring." Poseidon told her.

"Oh?" Annabeth asked, trying to hide her nervousness.

The sea god looked out over the people in the room. "There is quite a bit of people here." he stated.

"Oh." Annabeth said, surprised at the change of conversation. "Yes. Yes there is."

Poseidon glanced at her. "Do you know who they all are?"

Annabeth's eyes met the sea green ones of the ancient standing before her. "Yes. Yes I do. I don't remember them all completely, but I do know them."

"And my son?" he asked her, his face was expressionless apart from a slight look of curiosity.

"Percy..." Annabeth said, liking the way his name sounded when she said it, "I remember him the most. I love Percy."

Poseidon raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure about that?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying when you can't even remember him how do you know you love him?"

"What are you talking about? I do remember him. Even if I didn't it wouldn't matter. From what I've seen since I woke up in the hospital he's just what I need and the perfect match for me. I love everything that I've seen from him so far. He's ..." Annabeth stumbled trying to find the right words to describe her feelings. She ended up shaking her head. "I'm sorry I can't explain it." She looked up and met Poseidon's eyes. "However even if I can't explain it doesn't mean I don't feel it. I feel more for Percy than I do for even myself."

Poseidon smiled at her, almost in satisfaction. Then he looked over at Percy who was still sitting in the same position as before listening to Travis. "You know," Poseidon started, "you and Percy never asked Athena and I what we thought about your relationship."

Annabeth looked at him, surprised. "Umm..."

Poseidon shook his head. "You don't have to say anything, I know at first it was a surprise to even you two. But even after all these years you've never come to us. I can understand why you wouldn't. I mean I suppose we wouldn't have been too enthusiastic and even you demigods knew it would be bad to come to us." He laughed suddenly. "Oh my, Athena. Her face if you ever did come to us would be priceless." Poseidon grinned deviously, "I can't wait till Percy asks Athena for permission to marry you. That will be something I'll make sure to see."

Annabeth did a double take and when she realized she had heard Percy's father correctly she blushed, "Excuse me Lord Poseidon but- I mean- marriage-"

Poseidon waved a hand. "Don't take it so literally. I was merely remarking that when it did finally happen I would make sure to be there. I can assure you Athena would blast Percy if he came and asked that anytime soon."

Annabeth wasn't sure what to do so she just nodded.

Poseidon went on talking. "It's probably a good thing you didn't come to us. I mean when Athena did find out eventually she was... unusual. Oh and the rants she had. Let me assure you," Poseidon glanced at her, "that was quite an awkward conversation. And when she heard that you had lost your memory recently she was all for making sure it never came back so that you never remembered my son. Lucky thing I have a higher ranking on the council or else that could have ended terribly."

Annabeth gaped at him. Poseidon saw this and hurried on.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she wasn't serious about it being permanent. Athena would never hurt one of her children like that. Then again she was rushing to bestow your memories upon you at once."

Annabeth frowned. "I'm sorry Poseidon, but what did you just say?"

He looked at her. "I could very easily give you all of your memories right now with a snap of my fingers Annabeth." He leaned towards her, "But I'm not going to."

"But-" Annabeth cut herself off before she said something she would regret. "Why wouldn't you?"

Poseidon shrugged. "It's against the laws to interfere with your childs life when you're a god. And you regaining your memories would greatly impact my son. But that's not why I'm not giving them to you."

"Why?" she asked again.

This time Poseidon stared at her, his gaze never wavering while he spoke. "Because I would like to see if despite the memory loss, despite everything that has been thrown in your way, that you still love my son. I want to see that despite everything, you want him as much as you did before. That is why niether I, nor Athena or any other god, will give you your memories."

Annabeth stood there, stunned. This man, this god in front of her had the ability to give her the memories she still didn't have and he wasn't going to. Just because he wanted to make sure she still loved Percy without them.

She didn't know what to feel.

Luckily before she said anything she felt arms slide around her waist and a chin resting on the top of her head. "Hey dad." Percy said easily, unaware of the tension between the god and demigod.

Poseidon bowed his head. "Son."

Percy quickly kissed the back of Annabeth's head. "What did I miss?" he asked.

Poseidon opened his mouth to reply but Annabeth beat him to it. She spun around to face her boyfriend and put her hands on his face. "Nothing. Nothing at all, your dad was just telling me he was happy I was feeling better."

Percy glanced at his dad and then back at Annabeth. He smiled but his eyes were questioning. Annabeth tried to convey a silent message. Later, she begged him to understand, I'll tell you about it later.

Seeming to understand Percy nodded slightly and leaned in to kiss her lightly. He pulled away and turned to look at Poseidon. "So dad how are you enjoying all of these demigods company?"

The god smiled easily. "Demigods are something I'm used to. However your new step father Paul has quite a lot of questions. About Mount Olympus especially."

Percy smiled and Annabeth spun around to look at Poseidon again. "Yes, Paul's quite eccentric."

"Yes," Poseidon mused, "well I should be going. Hera will throw a fit if I stay longer than curtesy requires."

Percy nodded and Annabeth smiled. "Alright then."

"See you two around." the god said while winking. Without giving them a chance to respond he turned into sea breeze and vanished.

"Wow." Annabeth said without thinking.

"You okay? Did he say something?" Percy asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I'll tell you later okay?"

He studied her for a second before nodding. "Okay then. Have you spoken to Hazel yet? She was one of the most excited to see you today."

Annabeth shook her head. Percy grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "C'mon she'll want to see you."

They found Hazel standing staring at a picture on the top of the bookshelf beside the apartment door.

There were 6 demigods in it. They were all grouped together and some were smiling but none of the smiles were genuine. Each held sadness and grief in them. Annabeth and Percy looked so frail in that picture, and Hazel... oh gods Hazel looked like the world had been ripped out under her feet. Leo and Piper were each supporting Hazel while Jason looked weary.

Percy touched Hazel's shoulder lightly, drawing it back when she jumped. "Hazel?" he asked quietly.

She turned and Annabeth was surprised to see moisture in her usually warm eyes. "I'm sorry Percy what?"

He hesitated before speaking, just as softly as before. "Are you okay?"

Annabeth looked on in confusion. "Hazel what's wrong?"

Hazel wiped at one of her eyes before turning and setting down the picture where she had found it. "Nothing, I'm fine. I just- I miss him is all."

The blonde frowned and Percy sighed. "Miss who?" Annabeth asked.

Hazel looked at her. "What?"

"Who do you miss?" Annabeth repeated.

"Annabeth-" Percy started.

"What? Percy, what- I don't-" Hazel stuttered.

"I'm sorry Hazel. She- Annabeth still doesn't remember about Frank." Percy said.

Hazel stepped back in shock. "Oh. Oh." she repeated, seemingly unable to say anything else.

"What about Frank?" Annabeth asked although she had a creeping suspicion. Something stirring in the back of her mind. Something dangerous, with the power to hurt her.

"Annabeth maybe later-" Percy said but Hazel cut him off.

"Oh gods. Oh Jupiter, she doesn't even know."

"Hazel I-"

"Why didn't you tell her?" Hazel demanded.

"What?" Annabeth tugged on Percy's hand forcing him to look at her. "Percy what is it? Tell me."

"I- I don't-" Percy seemed to struggle with the words.

"I- I have to go." Hazel said, her voice cracking on the last word. "It was nice seeing you guys. I'm glad you're feeling better Annabeth. I'll see you guys later."

Moving away from Percy's outstretched arm Hazel ducked and weaved through the crowd until she reached the door. She opened it and it closed with a slam. Everyone dropped quiet.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked him, hating herself when her voice shook. "What? What happened to Frank?"

Percy looked around quickly before he met her eyes. "Annabeth-"

"Tell me!" she demanded.

"He's dead." Percy told her. "Annabeth, Frank's dead."

She released Percy's hand, unable to form a coherrent thought, suddenly aware of the sudden pain that seemed to explode within her. "No."

Piper stepped forward. "Annabeth-"

"NO!" she said, louder this time, stumbling back.

"He died in the Giant War, Annabeth." Piper said, walking slowly towards her. "No one except Hazel saw it happen."

Annabeth started shaking all over her body, feeling the fragileness from Tartarus start to overcome her. Percy must have seen it too because he hurried to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Shh, later Annabeth. When everyone's gone. Later you can do this. But not now. Now we have to be strong. Just for a little while."

Annabeth focused on the only thing that didn't hurt and that was Percy. She focused on his body, his arms around her, his lips in her hair. Slowly she regained her breath and found the power to start standing. She stepped away from Percy but made sure to always keep a hand on him for support.

"I'm sorry." she told everyone, "I- I think I'll have to cut this party a little short."

She heard sighs all over but no one complained. Sally and Annabeth's dad came up to them and each hugged Annabeth.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. It was great to see you again. Come visit us soon alright?" Sally muttered in her ear.

Annabeth nodded mutely and smiled at Percy's mother before her dad engulfed her. "Oh Annabeth." he said, "Do you want to come home with me? Maybe just for a couple of days?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No dad, that won't help me- it won't let me get away. Besides I need to know what happened."

The man sighed and then nodded before pulling away and kissing her forehead. "Call me as soon as you can."

"I will." she told him.

Piper came and hugged her. "Annabeth tomorrow I am coming here and we are talking alright? No questions asked."

"Not tomorrow. The next day. Please Piper?" Annabeth told her.

"Fine. But I am coming wether you like it or not." Piper insisted.

Annabeth nodded. "Promise."

The rest of the guests all left hurriedly, Clarisse muttered a quick "It was good to see you guys." Leo tried to make a joke but it fell flat since his only audience was Annabeth and Percy. Katie hugged them both and Travis muttered something to Percy. Connor grumbled to Percy under his breath, something about "next time I'll get you." or along those lines.

Once everyone was gone Annabeth shut the door and turned to Percy. Withouth think she ran until she was in his arms and she wrapped her arms around him. She put her head on his chest, shaking and almost drowning in her sorrow. He never said anything, he just calmly brought them over to the couch and rocked Annabeth back and forth. She didn't cry. No she was past crying she just shook and sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. Annabeth wasn't sure why she was reacting so strongly all she knew was the only thing that kept her from losing it was Percy holding her. She was not going to go crazy when she had just got him back. No. She was too strong to do that.

But she wasn't strong enough to resist the tempting sleep that was coming over her. Wether it was god induced or not Annabeth felt like it was a drug, making her mind hazy and numbing her senses. With sleep came numbness and that restricted the pain.

So Annabeth just sobbed herself to sleep and when it reached out greedily to take her, she went willingly and without a fight.

oooOOOooo

**Alright so I know I said I had one more chapter to go but I guess I lied. I have ideas for 1 or 2 more after this and then an epilogue :) Sorry if there was some OOCness in this chapter, I just needed to get all of the character emotions and secrets out before wrapping this story up :) Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks to the reviewers and people who have favourited/followed me or my story. You guys are the reasons I write!**

**Love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own anything. Nothing. Zip. Nada. Big fat- alright you get the point. Enjoy!**

Annabeth woke up to Percy stroking her hair and muttering crazily to himself. "Shh, it'll be okay, we're past that now. Frank wouldn't want this, shhh. Don't go back there, we`re okay now."

She groaned and raised her head from Percy's chest, stretching as she went. She felt her muscles pop and sighed in satisfaction. Percy stopped talking and looked at her warily. "You okay?" he asked her.

With a wince she remembered the disaster of a party, everyone leaving in a rush, and her losing it and running to Percy for comfort. "No." she admitted. "But I want to know what happened."

Percy lifted his eyes to Annabeth's and she saw a sliver of fear in them. He was scared. But Annabeth wasn't sure what of.

"Annabeth... when we went through Tartarus and then fought the war and - and grieved for Frank- we weren't exactly... sane." Percy told her quietly.

Annabeth grimaced. "Percy I know. I- I remember. I even remember part of Frank's funeral I think. But I need to know how he died. Who killed him?"

He sighed. "Alright I'll tell you, but it's not pretty."

She smiled ruefully but it was forced, "It never is with us."

"I- no one except Hazel saw what really happened. And she never told anyone. No one at all. It was too painful for her. The rest of us guessed what had happened. So Frank was fighting the giant Pallas. I think Ares had left him because Frank told Ares to help Hazel who was struggling with Eurytus. Frank was alone and for a while he was doing pretty well." Percy took a deep breath. "While Frank was fighting Pallas, Jason and Zues had been fighting Porphyrion. Well they had been backing Poprhyrion up and the 'king'-" Percy said the word king with complete loathing and disgust- "ending up in the area where Frank and Pallas were fighting."

Percy closed his eyes and his shoulders tensed but his voice was steady when he spoke. "Well I don't know where Jason and Zeus were but Porphyrion waited until Frank's back was turned and- with the gladius he had taken from Jason he- he stabbed- Frank- oh gods." Percy hunched over and held his head in his hands.

Annabeth sat there stunned. "What- what happened next?"

Percy shook his head. "Ares told us that Hazel left him. She had heard Frank's cry- among thousands, she had heard his- and had just ran off, leaving Ares to deal with Eurytus. Lucky thing Hazel had hurt the giant so much or else Ares couldn't have defeated it. But Hazel went to Frank and well when we found them they were both holding his piece of wood. He must've died holding it along with Hazel's hands." Percy glanced at Annabeth and then continued. "Well- when I saw Frank's body on the ground and Hazel with him I- I snapped. I was already a little crazy but that pushed me over the edge. Annabeth, I didn't think. I helped dad defeat Clytius and right away I went after Porphyrion. It was the first time I had engaged him in battle and Jason had told me that he was the smartest and hardest monster to fight. Well he was right. It was the hardest battle I ever fought and I never could have done it without Ares and his rage at his son being killed by my side." He shook his head, "Annabeth I turned into a monster. I was happy when I killed that giant and while I was fighting him I wanted him dead with a passion I've never felt any other time in my life. I lost every ounce of humanity and I was a savage, vicious thing."

Annabeth sucked in a breath. Suddenly she recalled the way Percy had doged and slashed and stabbed and twirled. She remembered him letting out a crazy laugh or two and remembered herself doing the same as she had watched her boyfriend battle the scaly demon in front of him. She remembered the feeling of euphoria and sickness in her, both emotions battling for dominance.

Percy looked up and met her eyes. "After Porphyrion I wasn't afraid of fighting any monster. I went out and killed every single thing in my path. And you came and you helped me. People say we killed more than anyone else in that battle and that we were the reason the war was won but that thought sickened me. And you too. After the Giant war I slowly started to get better. But you were the same as you had been since Tartarus. You hadn't let out your anger and fury completely in the war and it was slowly killing you. For a few days I was scared we were both going to be sent to a demigod phsyciatric ward. But then it was the funerals. And at Frank's funeral we both fell apart." Percy closed his eyes remembering, "It hurt me to see you in so much pain but I know it hurt you to see me the same way. After Frank's funeral we started getting better."

Annabeth closed her eyes in pain and silently mourned for Frank. After a long time of both demigods being silent she moved until she was only inches away from Percy. "Are we crazy?"

His eyes met hers. "I don't know. We definitely were."

"But we're better now." she stated.

"I hope so. But only because we helped each other get through everything." Percy told her.

She thought about that for a bit before speaking. "Percy," she hesitated, scared to tell him.

"What?" he breathed out.

"I love you." It was three little words but they held all the meaning in the world and both Percy and Annabeth knew it. Annabeth meant them with everything she had and Percy had never bothered to hide his feelings from her.

He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off, not wanting to talk anymore so she kissed him. When she pulled away they were panting. She met his eyes. "Percy I'm starting to remember things. A lot of them. But there are a few that haven't quite come back... ones that I really want to remember." She was blushing as she spoke.

"What memories would those be?" he asked her confusedly and she sighed. He was so oblivious.

She tugged him up. "I want to remember being with you. All of it. Not just parts. I want to remember all of our quests. Falling in love with you. I want to remember our weeks of dating before Hera took you from me and I want to remember what we did after the Giant War."

Percy studied her. "Wisegirl..." he said in a hoarse voice, "I don't know if I-"

"Ssh. Just- just let me do this. I don't want to rush this. The memories of you and I- I don't want this to turn out wrong somehow. I can't force them." Annabeth stuttered out an explanation, trying not to let Percy see how nervous she was.

Percy searched her eyes, trying to see anything that could tell him what she was thinking but he saw none. Finally his shoulders relaxed. "Allright." he told her. "I'll stay still."

"Thank you."

After she spoke the room was silent. It was dim outside, time had passed without either of them noticing. Carefully, Annabeth studied Percy. His eyes took in her movements as she looked at him.

He was athletic. Definitely had a swimmers body. Annabeth could see his muscles through his t-shirt. Abs, biceps, triceps, you name them he had them. His hair was just above his eyes, the ends hanging over his eyebrows slightly. He was tan, his jaw line smooth. medium height cheek bones, and those eyes. Gods, those eyes had her blood boiling already.

Slowly, cautiously, Annabeth raised her hand to rest it on Percy's cheek. His eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted.

"Wisegirl." he spoke, his voice strained.

"Not yet."

She raised her other hand and lightly set it on Percy's chest. Then, noticing Percy shuddering from his tightly reined self control, she lifted it and placed it on his bare chest, under his shirt.

Her mind was hardly able to think. She was shivering from anticipation and the thumb on her hand on Percy's cheek unconsciously stroked back and forth. It passed over his lips and they opened in suprise.

Slowly Annabeth's hand made it's way up Percy's chest, feeling every line and dip, every scar and the heat from his skin.

"Annabeth." Percy's voice - just above a whisper- cracked and it held just a hint of longing.

With that her willpower broke. She took her hands and threw them around his shoulders and then she kissed him. With everything she had she kissed him until she couldn't breathe but even then she didn't stop. Her mind was hazy and nothing made sense and there was nothing to worry about and Annabeth was totally and completely in ecstasy.

This was love. Not the fairytales, or the 'I do's' at the wedding altar. Not buying people gifts or spending all of your time with them. This. Having fights, making up. Getting through absolutely everything that the Fates could throw your way and always ending up together and more in love with every passing moment. Never cheating, or giving up. Forever trying to keep that one person with you. Not being able to live without them.

That was love. And it was the best thing that Annabeth and Percy could have asked to have.

They ended up on the couch again, Percy with his arms around Annabeth's middle and her's around his neck resting on his shoulders. They broke apart gasping wildy.

"I love you." Annabeth whispered to him.

"I think that kiss just proved that." Percy told her.

Annabeth laughed, throwing her head back before leaning her head down so that hers was a little above his. "And I'm just getting started."

Percy smiled but then Annabeth dove back down and captured his lips with hers.

And even without all of her memories she knew she had never been happier.

oooOOOoo

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

oooOOOooo

**Song lyrics are from Pink's Just Give Me A Reason. I suggest you listen to it, this story matches it pretty well. Remember everyone there's an epilogue! But this is the last chapter for now, the epilogue will be a long ways in the future.**

**Thank you for sticking with me and this story! I love you all so much it's crazy and your reviews always cheer me up! Even the non- followers and people who don't review, you are amazing. ;) ;) **

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

**Epilogue**

Ayla was 14 years old and one of the smartest girls you would ever meet. Her mother was one of the most gorgeous girls you would ever meet and her father was one of the smartest.

Ayla herself had dark black hair. Luscious and long. She had what people called an 'English rose complexion' and although people told her she was cute and pretty she didn't look anything like her parents. She was smart, and was in an advanced reading group in her class and everyone said she was funny. She had a few close friends at school but no siblings. She wasn't spoiled but she was always curious, with the hunger to learn more. People said she got that from her grandmother.

Her mother was taller than the average girl but still shorter than her dad. She was blonde, with long curly hair, tan, flawless skin, and had piercing green eyes that her father said was what attracted him to her in the first place.

Her father could always be found in a suit. He had brown hair, paler skin but still tan, and was well-muscled. He could always find some humor in any situation and knew how to cheer everyone up.

People said that Ayla's mom and dad were made for each other. Her friends each told her that they wished their parents could act just as in love as those two did. That her parents were the most in love couple they had ever seen.

Ayla disagreed with all of them.

Ayla's grandparents, her mother's mom and dad, had been the most in love people Ayla had ever seen. They beat the fairytale couples from the five thousand books she had read and the teen couples from the romance movies. They beat the celebrity couples from magazines and the elderly married couples Ayla saw when she went to visit her grandma in the home.

But then, about 5 years ago, grandpa had died from a heart attack. Grandma had gone into a depression and her alzheimers had gotten worse. Ayla hardly remembered going to visit her grandma once a week to check how she was the months after but she did remember the funeral itself.

Her mother had cried. The worst, most heart twisting sobs Ayla had ever heard. From the moment she had stepped up to see her grandpa with her parents Ayla's mother had cried and her father had refused to let her go for even a second.

In that moment Ayla hadn't thought her mother was beautiful at all. Just sad.

Her father had been stony faced but Ayla had seen how much his father-in-law's death had saddened him. He had grown close to Grandpa Percy and Ayla knew from stories that grandpa had given him advice about mom when they were younger.

There had been at least 200 people at that funeral. No kids apart from her but there was plenty of adults. But Ayla had heard that not even all of her grandpa's friends had made it.

That day it rained. The sky was gray and cloudy, there were no winds, and the air was cold but not freezing. Ayla had been looking around at everyone who had been there and she remembered seeing an old, old man with long gray hair and a staff. He was hunched over and from the moment Ayla set eyes on him she knew that he was her great-grandfather. The only thing that had looked young about him were his eyes. The same of those of Ayla's mother and grandfather, but much more worn. Much sadder, and weary and beaten. Like he had known this day would be coming but was unable to believe it was happening.

Ayla had tugged on her fathers sleeve and pointed to the man. "Daddy who's that?"

Her father had torn his gaze from the minister who was talking over the coffin and followed his daughters gaze. When he saw the man his eyes darkened breifly and he had tapped his wife on the shoulder. He jerked his head towards the man and Ayla's mom had glanced at Ayla as soon as she saw who he was gesturing to.

"What's he doing here?" Ayla's father whispered to his mother.

She had shrugged, never taking her eyes from the man. "I'm not sure, from what dad told me he shouldn't be allowed to come. There are rules against it."

"But look who's beside him," her father replied. "They're all here, just spread throughout the crowd. Maybe an exception was made."

Ayla had turned her head again to look at the old man and this time she saw 2 other men standing on either side, both in a protective stance like they were ready to support the man if he required.

One of the men wore a gray pinstrip suit. He had dark hair and a dark beard and kept glancing at the cloudy sky like he was checking to make sure the bad weather was still there. He kept staring at the coffin and then glancing at the man beside him with a worried expression but he never said anything. He looked rich and sophisticated but his eyes also had a hint of sorrow in them. Ayla remembered thinking that he was trying not to let anyone see him mourning.

The other person beside the old man was pale. His eyes were pitch black, but not a warm black. An emotionless black. He looked ageless and wore all black, like everyone else at the funeral, but he seemed almost... at home. It was a strange thing to think about someone at a funeral but the man looked the most expressionless and relaxed. Like he was used to death.

Ayla knew she was good at reading people (a quality she inherited from her mother) and she knew automatically that the 3 men were family although there was a wide age dfference between each one of them.

Ayla looked back to her parents. Her mother was back to staring at the minister but her father's eyes were glancing at random people in the crowd. Some were a woman and a man and Ayla guessed from their body language that they were brother and sister. The woman wore shimmering black, the color of the night sky around the moon. The man wore a black dress shirt and dark pants. He had shocking blond hair, flawlessly smooth skin and when he whispered something to his sister he smiled with shockingly bright teeth when she hit him lightly.

Another was a sobbing woman. She was one of the prettiest women that Ayla had ever seen. She was crying and yet she looked graceful. She kept glancing at Ayla's grandmother and every time she did she would erupt into a fresh wave of tears.

Ayla met her fathers eyes with her own confused ones. "Daddy who are all those people?"

Her father hesitated, choosing his words carefully before answering. "Ayla those are people who owe your grandfather a very large debt. One that will never be repayed. They're some of his old friends parents."

"Are they bad people?" she asked him.

Again her father hesitated before answering. "Your grandpa fought very hard to keep them safe. Obviously he didn't think they were bad people."

Only later that night would Ayla realized tha her dad didn't directly answer her.

The only person (apart from the mysterious strangers) who didn't shed a tear was Ayla's grandma. Her real name was Annabeth Jackson and from the pictures Ayla had seen she used to be very beautiful. Now she was 78 and in a nursing home, slowly succumbing to her alzheimers disease. She was slightly hunched over but she never used a cane, or a walker, or anything Ayla's friends grandparents needed to help them walk. She was surprisingly strong and Ayla knew that, despite her alzhemiers, she was very quick to pick things up.

At the funeral she had stood quietly to the side of the coffin and never, not once, taken her eyes from the coffin. She had talked to people when they came up to her to give condolences but she hadn't ever moved farther than 10 feet from that coffin.

The only time she had looked at someone else was when a dark haired lady that Ayla didn't recognize walked up to her. When the woman had turned away her eyes had searched the crowd of people and she had met Ayla's eyes.

Even now she could remember those eyes. They were the same eyes that her Uncle Frank (her mothers brother) had. The same eyes that Ayla's grandmother had. Piercing gray, giving you the impression of extreme wisdom and fierceness. The woman had smiled slightly at Ayla and then when Ayla blinked she was gone.

"Ayla, time to go!" her mother called up the stairs.

Ayla slammed her journal shut and shoved it under her pillow. She hurriedly looked in the mirror and once satisfied with her hair, rushed downstairs. "Already?"

Her mom was waiting by the door, car keys in hand. Once her daughter came in sight she smiled. "Yes, now hurry and say goodbye to your father, I'll be in the car."

The younger headed to the kitchen and saw her father sitting there drinking coffee and eating a blueberry muffin. "Dad we're going now."

He looked at her and nodded. "Tell me how she is when you get back okay?"

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Ayla asked him.

Her father met her eyes. "Not this time. Maybe next week okay?"

Ayla nodded and kissed his head. "Alright then, bye daddy."

She ran out the door and jumped into the passenger seat of the car. "Have you talked to the doctors today?" she asked her mom.

Her mother frowned, "No, but I will when we get there. Why? Do you think today will be a bad day?"

Her daughter shrugged. "Not necessarily I was just wondering."

The older woman smiled wearily. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"If she remembers me." Ayla replied.

Her mom's grip on the wheel tightened, the skin on her knuckles going white, "Ayla I know this is hard. Believe me it kills me to know my mother doesn't recognize me at times. If you don't want to do this anymore I can come alone."

Ayla hurriedly shook her head. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. I want to come. For as long as I can. Besides I like her stories."

Her mom glanced at her wearily. "Honey, you know I don't like when she tells you those."

The teenager sighed. "Mom, they're just stories. You know she just adds grandpa into them."

"Still, they can be dangerous. Maybe when you're older she should tell them to you but not now. You're only 14."

"14 isn't that young!" Ayla defended herself and her grandmother. "Besides in the stories grandma was only 7. And grandpa was 12."

"You're grandparents were... different." her mom said.

"Why?"

She sighed. "Ayla please. Not now."

Ayla sighed, "Fine," she grumbled, "grandma will just tell me anyways."

"What was that?" her mother asked.

"Nothing." Ayla said.

For the rest of the ride she stared out the window. When they pulled into the lot Ayla jumped out and raced to the building. Her mother called something to her but it was lost in the wind. She nodded to Bobby at the counter and speed walked to the folk's home waiting area.

She was there. Just like she always was. Sitting in the chair by the window, staring at the ocean waves slowly breaking onto the sand.

Ayla smiled and walked towards her. She hardly noticed the grandparents in wheelchairs, the people being handed medication or the 2 old men sitting at the table playing checkers like they always were. She saw the soft yellow paint on the walls was peeling and felt the green carpet beneath her feet. There were 2 nurses there today and each nodded to Ayla. By now all of the workers in the home knew who she was.

Ayla crouched down beside her grandma and placed a hand on top of her pale, wrinkly one. "Hey grandma." she said.

The older woman tore her gaze from the window and looked down at her grandaughter. "Melanie?"

Ayla sighed. It had been like this for the past year or so. "No gran. It's me Ayla remember? I'm your granddaughter not your daughter."

Annabeth's eyes grew suddenly clear, and for a moment it seemed she remembered exactly who Ayla was. "Oh that's right. I'm sorry dear how could I forget?"

Ayla smiled sadly, "It's alright. How are you feeling today?"

The older woman scoffed and waved a hand dismissively. "I am old my dear, I feel old. Walter checks me out every morning and I sit here and wallow in loneliness. I wish... I wish I could see Camp again. I haven't been there in so long." Her eyes grew hazy from memories and Ayla leaned forward slightly.

"When was the last time you were there?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh. Oh gods, it must have been about 50 years ago. My, was it really that long? Just after your uncle was born. Percy was so happy..." She grew quiet, trailing off and Ayla knew what she would say next. They had this routine now.

"Ayla would you like to hear a story about your grandpa?" the older woman asked.

Ayla smiled and sat in the chair next to her grandma. "As a matter of fact I would love to."

Annabeth leaned backwards. "Hmm which one should I tell you. There were quite a few you know."

"I wanna hear the one where Percy, Grover, Thalia and the hunters team up to save you and the goddess of the hunt, Artemis."

Annabeth frowned, "Have I told it to you before?"

In fact Annabeth had told that story to Ayla. Many, many times. But it was one of Ayla's favourites, and it wasn't like grandma would remember telling it to her. "I really would like to hear it." she replied skirting around the question.

The old woman didn't notice. "Well it all started with the satyr, his name... oh what was his name?"

"Grover?" Ayla suggested.

Annabeth nodded in approval, "Yes that was it! How could I forget Grover? Well it all started when he found 2 new demigods, Nico and Bianca Di'angelo. Have you met them yet?"

"I've met Nico. Only once, I saw him here visiting you do you remember? It was just after grandpa's funeral."

The woman frowned, "Are you sure about that dear? I can't recall..."

"Yes grandma, I was there I remember. He was telling you about one of your old friends. His name was Jason?" Ayla said.

Annabeth shook her head, "I hope you never grow old dear, it's a terrible experience not being able to remember things. Very confusing."

Ayla laughed although there was a sadness in it. "Hurry and tell the story gran, or else mom will be here soon and won't let you."

"Oh yes, where is my daughter?"

"She's talking to the doctors. Can you please tell me the story now?" Ayla begged.

"Of course dear where was I? Oh yes, it all started when Grover found the 2 new demigods..."

oooOOOooo

"Well after the battle between Atlas and your grandpa and Zoe's death we were brought to Olympus. The gods were deciding whether to kill Percy or not." The old woman shook her head.

"But grandma, if the gods wanted to kill grandad why did he fight for them?" Ayla asked her.

Annabeth sighed, "I'm not 100% sure Ayla. He was brave and loyal and despite everything he saw the best in people. Those qualities made him a great leader you know."

Ayla nodded but she was still unsure about something. "What about you and Luke?"

Sadness filled Annabeth's eyes. "Honey, Luke was my best friend before Percy. There was once a time where I thought I loved him, and I did. Just not in the way he wanted me to. He was my brother and his betrayal hurt to the core but if it had been Percy... well then I would have been shattered. Do you see the difference?"

Ayla met her gray eyes. "I think so."

Annabeth nodded. "Good. Now let me finish the story. So the council had a vote and decided to let Percy and Bessie live although Bessie had to be kept on Olympus."

"Did Zeus want grandpa to die?"

Annabeth paused. "I'm not sure about that. Percy was definitely a great risk to the gods but I think Zeus was afraid of the wrath Poseidon would unleash upon the rest of the gods and Olympus if one of them killed his son. In fact I think all of the gods were afraid of that."

"But I thought gods weren't allowed to be involved in their children's lives. Why would Poseidon care so much?" Ayla asked.

"Percy and his father had one of the strongest demigod/god relationships in history. Even in Percy's old age he and his father talked to one another. Besides Poseidon and his children were never one for following rules. Poseidon cared greatly for Percy. There is no doubt in mine or anyone elses mind that he would unleash a storm unknown to history on the world if one of his brethren killed your grandfather."

"Percy was that important?" Ayla asked incredulously.

Annabeth nodded. "Some say he is the greatest hero to have ever lived."

Ayla thought back to the hours she used to spend with her grandpa. They were hazy but she did remember he was always able to cheer her up. He wasn't stuck up or prideful or cocky. He was caring and loving and he had been one of Ayla's favourite people in the world. He was always warm.

"Do you miss him grandma?" Ayla dared to ask.

Annabeth turned her head so that her gray eyes met those of her granddaughters. "More than I can express in words."

Suddenly Ayla felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw her mom.

"Melanie!" Grandma cried, "Oh my dear look how much you've grown. Such a beauty, Aphrodite must have blessed you."

Ayla's mother glanced at Ayla warily before laughing, "Mom it's great to see you, but I don't think I've changed that much in a week."

Annabeth frowned. "Has it only been a week? It feels like years! How's that husband of yours?"

Mom smiled, "He's great thanks mom. How have you been?"

"Fine, just fine. I was just telling Ayla here about your dad's third quest."

"You know I don't like it when you tell her those stories."

"Stories?" grandma said incredulously, "my dear you know better than anyone they aren't just stories. When this youngster goes to Camp she'll hear all about her granddad and his 'stories'."

Ayla looked up, "I'm going to a camp?"

Annabeth looked at her in surprise and then her mother. "Melanie what have you been hiding from this girl?"

"A lot," Ayla muttered, but no one heard her.

"Mother, I can't send her to Camp. She's not even a half-blood, she doesn't need to go. Monsters don't attack her. She probably wouldn't get through the barrier."

Annabeth waved a hand, scoffing as she did so. "You and I both know that's not true. Of course she would get through the barrier! And yes, she does need to go to Camp because she needs to learn about her heritage. When she's older don't you think she'll want to boast about it? Won't she be proud to be related to Percy Jackson?"

Ayla looked at her mom. "Mom, is she having an episode again?"

Her mother met her eyes and they were so full of sadness Ayla wanted to hug her. "No honey, I'll explain later okay?"

"But that's what you said last time." Ayla complained.

Suddenly Annabeth reached out and grabbed her daughters hand. With surprising strength she brought the woman down to face her. Her eyes were suddenly sharp and focused. "Listen to me Melanie. You tell this child who her grandparents really are. Soon. I'm fading honey, even now I can't remember things. I forgot who Grover was today! Soon I won't be able to tell Ayla all of this and you have to. She has got to go to Camp and learn. She needs to know. About everything. I'm slipping and soon I won't be here to help her. You went to Camp those summers ago, you know she needs to go."

Melanie's eyes were sad. "Mom don't talk that way. You'll be fine."

Annabeth shook her head with surprising urgency. "No. I don't remember you sometimes. I don't recognize you or Ayla. Soon I won't even remember Percy. Honey when that happens you know it won't be long before Thanatos takes me."

Ayla's mother closed her eyes. "Mom you won't forget dad. Ever."

Annabeth released her daughter and sat back, turning to look out of the window again as she did so. "Darling I already did once. Who's to say it won't happen again."

Melanie stood up shakily and adjusted her purse strap. "Ayla say goodbye to grandma, we have to go."

She stooped down and kissed her mothers forehead. "We'll be back next week mom, you'll be okay won't you?"

Annabeth sighed. "I've held on this long haven't I?"

Ayla's mother nodded and then turned to her daughter. "5 minutes," was all she said before hurrying outside to her car.

Ayla looked at her grandma. "Why is mom acting funny?"

"Because she knows I'm right." Annabeth said.

Ayla sighed. Suddenly she felt a rush of courage. She dared to ask the question that she had always wondered about, but never asked. "Grandma why is it the only thing you never forget is Grandpa?"

Annabeth never took her gaze from the window but Ayla suddenly felt she was seeing more than the ocean view. "Ayla you're grandfather was taken from me once. His memory was wiped and he didn't know anything about who he was or how he grew up. He remembered one thing apart from his name and do you want to know what that was?"

Ayla nodded.

"Me. He remembered me. Out of everything, when he could have remembered his mother or best friends, he remembered me. Then, one day, a while later, I had an accident. I lost my memory and remembered nothing about Percy or anyone else from when I was 12." Annabeth shook her head. "He was so sad. When I finally did remember I vowed, I swore on the Styx that never again would I do that to him. Never again would I hurt him like that or myself. I would always remember what we had and who he was to me."

Finally the old woman met her granddaughters eyes. "He never forgot me. Now it's my turn to return the favor."

Ayla stood up slowly. "Grandma-"

"Go to your mother dear. I think your 5 minutes is up." The old woman smiled but Ayla could see the sadness in her eyes. She was trying to be strong, and if Ayla knew anything it was that her grandmother hated to show weakness to anyone.

Ayla hesitated but then nodded. She kissed her grandmothers forehead, said farewell, and walked to the door. But when she got there she stopped and looked back one more time.

Her grandmother was staring out the window but she was holding something in her hands, twisting it around and around. When Ayla looked closer she saw it was the silver ring that was always on her grandma's ring finger. It wasn't her wedding ring, nor her engagement ring. It was silver, with a diamond in the middle and and emerald on either side of it. Ayla had always wondered where the ring had come from but she had never bothered to ask. Was it from a former boyfriend? A symbol of love perhaps? Was it something grandpa had given to her?

Ayla wasn't sure and when she saw a droplet of water fall onto the ring she turned and walked out of the door, once again unable to stand the suffering she knew her grandmother was going through.

That night she thought over every little thing that had been said and she decided that tomorrow, even if it was crazy, she was going to go look for Camp Half-Blood and see if it was real. If her mother finally explained everything to her so be it, but she needed to know. And someone was going to have to tell her.

She rolled over and smiled to herself. Tomorrow she would find out why her grandparents were so good together. Why even now, against all odds, Annabeth remembered only her husband.

Tomorrow Ayla was going to learn all of the unspoken memories. And she was going to make sure she never forgot them.

oooOOOooo

**And this story is finished! I had so much fun writing it and I can't believe it's over. :( I hope you guys all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Thanks to everyone who followed this story, I love you. To everyone who reviewed I appreciate you and to everyone who favourited I adore you. ****Don't worry I'm working on lots of new stories and I hope you check them out!**

**Love you all! Thanks for sticking with me through this!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


End file.
